Drac Baron
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Ahora que estaba muerto su enemigo, no tenia motivos para seguir en la abstinencia.  Supernatural y Universo alternativo.   JISBON si quieren que lo siga. ;     Sangre, dolor, placer, pero sobre todo pasión y amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo que estaba pensando escribir un fic así. Será Jisbon total, si aceptan este primer capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Drac Baron<strong>

La noche lo llamaba a gritos de desesperación. Sus sentidos se llenaban de olores, sabores y emociones de personas a millas de distancia.

Trataba de caminar tranquilo por las aceras de la ciudad con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Hacía frio, pero la emoción de sentir la sangre espesa y caliente pasando por su lengua, su garganta y llegando al estomago como un manjar lleno de exquisitez lo hacia transpirar de la excitación.

Han pasado algunos miles de años llenos de experiencias. Algunas han sido buenas, otras no tanto, pero sin duda, seguía siendo el mismo placer alimentarse todas las noches de la forma en que lo hacia hasta hace siete años atrás.

Ya que hace siete años no bebe sangre humana.

El motivo: un adversario le arrebató lo que tenía, su familia. La que tanto luchó por conseguir.

Miles de años de guerra entre estos dos monstruos. Guerra que parecia no tener fin hasta que uno logró destruir al otro.

Ahora que estaba muerto su enemigo, no tenía motivos para seguir en la abstinencia.

Se detuvo y prestó atención. Pudo escuchar sus voces, sus risas. Era una pareja joven llena de vida caminando por el parque.

Se detuvo e hizo el llamado. Invadió la mente de la pareja y ambos respondieron sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Comenzaron a caminar dirigiendose hacia donde él estaba. Se había ocultado detrás de un Pub. Esa parte en donde las parejas casi siempre tienen sexo desenfrenado, pero que en ese momento estaba vacía.

No había sido del todo malo no alimentarse de los humanos durante esos siete años, pues no hacerlo le había permitido estar bajo la luz del sol sin ningún tipo de problema. Al principio dolió un poco, pero luego su piel se acostumbró a la luz irradiada por la bola de fuego en el espacio.

Entonces, cómo se alimentaba el depredador? Quizás ésta sería la mejor explicación: Alguien o algo estuvo atacando animales desde mediados del 2004 hasta el presente. La mayoría de sus presas eran ganado. Cuando no, eran animales domésticos. Los dueños encontraban sus animales con incisiones en el cuello y sin sangre.

Muchas historias comenzaron a tomar vida. Incluso al "extraterrestre", "gárgola", "monstruo de las tinieblas" lo habían bautizado finalmente como "El Chupa Cabras".

Un monstruo de seis pies, con alas, cola, ojos rojos, escamas desde la cabeza hasta la cola... La gente sí que tenía imaginación. Obviamente nadie lo había visto en realidad.

La pareja se puso en frente de él y le sonrió con tranquilidad. El había invadido sus mentes por completo. Los mantenía relajados.

La mujer fue la primera que se acercó. El no dudó en tocar con suavidad sus brazos, cerca de sus codos y mirarla con sus ojos azules oscuros e hipnotizantes.

La necesidad de comer era tan grande, que no se había percatado de algo. Al estar a centímetros del rostro de la mujer, sintió dos corazones palpitando con fuerza. Uno de ellos a mas de 150 latidos por minuto.

Bajo la vista al vientre de la mujer y lo tocó con la palma de su mano izquierda. Aún estaba plano. Quizás tenía solo algunas semanas de embarazo. Miró a la mujer a los ojos con dulzura y le sonrió.

"Será niño." Dijo sin vacilar.

Se apartó de la mujer y se acercó esta vez a su pareja. Parecía estar muy tranquilo al ver que otro hombre, un desconocido, se le acercaba y tocaba a su mujer. El poder de la mente.

Tocó con suavidad la parte trasera del cuello del hombre aplicando un suave masaje. Este cerró los ojos de satisfacción. Con un cuidado inimaginable hizo que le presentara el cuello. Acercó sus labios a él y sintió su olor.

Siete años sin sentir el olor y la piel de un humano tan cerca.

El corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente en el pecho. Había llegado el momento.

Pasó la lengua con suavidad, pero a la vez firmeza por el pulso en el cuello del hombre. Este solto un pequeño gemido. Luego colocó sus dientes en posición. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

"Siete años." Pensó con indignación. Aunque parecía poco tiempo ya que él tenía algunos miles de años de existencia, siete años sin beber sangre humana era un martirio.

Incluso se sentía débil a momentos y desaparecía para poder alimentarse de emergencia de sangre animal.

Enterró los dientes de un solo golpe en la joven piel del hombre causando que este gritara de dolor. Con la música del Pub nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. A todo esto la mujer estaba de pie en frente a ambos como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

Agarró al hombre por el brazo izquierdo fuertemente y por la cintura para que este no cayera mientras se alimentaba de él. Disparos de placer se apoderaron de su cuerpo mientras su boca succionaba con fuerza.

"Solo un poco más." Se decía para si mismo intentando controlar la bestia en su interior. Su intención no era matarlo.

Apartó la cabeza del cuello del hombre aún con sus ojos cerrados. Miró al cielo y dio gracias por tan maravilloso placer.

Ahora lo sostenía en sus brazos casi inconsciente. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que lo observaba con dulzura. El le dedicó una sonrisa suave, pero plena.

Paso nuevamente la lengua de forma sensual en la herida del hombre sellandola de inmediato.

Lo levantó en sus brazos y lo colocó sentado en una esquina del lugar. Tocó su pulso para comprobar que estaría bien.

Invadió la mente de ambos y los hizo pensar que él hombre había tenido un accidente completamente creíble que lo había dejado así de débil por un tiempo.

Sonrió a la mujer y se alejó del lugar.

Mientras caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro por la acera, pasó su dedo índice por el labio ya que aún goteaba sangre de él y lo chupó con suavidad.

Sin duda, esta es la primera buena noche en mucho tiempo.

El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en su pantalón. Lo sacó y subió la pantalla. Leía: Teresa Lisbon. Una foto aparecía bajo el nombre.

"Hey, Lisbon." Contestó con voz completamente ronca gracias a la experiencia que había vivido unos minutos atrás.

"Tenemos un caso, Jane. Siento despertarte." Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"No te preocupes. No estaba dormido." Dijo sonriendo.

"Pues te escuchas como si lo estuvieras."

"Meh... Dame la dirección." La memorizó de inmediato. "Allí estaré." Dijo colgando y colocando su teléfono celular esta vez en su chaqueta.

Su verdadero nombre es Drac Baron.

Un hermoso, seductor, pero sobre todo peligroso y temible demonio.

* * *

><p>Reviews por favor! Diganme que piensan y si quieren que lo siga. ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews. Espero no defraudarlos.

Por cierto, los que siguen el fic I'm Alive, no lo he abandonado. Lo que sucede es que la laptop en donde tenía los capítulos se me daño y sinceramente me da pereza volver a escribirlos... porque no van a quedar igual! Tan pronto los recupere, seguiré actualizándolo.

Aquí el segundo cap. Enjoy it. ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Se bajó de su auto y caminó hacia la escena del crimen.

"Qué tenemos?" Dijo acercándose al equipo.

"Adolescente de algunos 15 años. Tiene un prominente golpe en la cabeza. Nadie vio ni escucho nada... como siempre." Dijo Rigsby mientras miraba el cuerpo del chico que yacía en el suelo boca abajo bajo un mar de sangre.

"Mmm... Quién notificó?" Preguntó Jane agachándose al lado de la víctima para observarlo. La sangre era fresca. Podía distinguir dos tipos de sangre en el suelo por el olor y su densidad.

"Una prostituta que pasaba por el lugar." Contestó Cho.

"Mmmm..." Susurró Jane mientras observaba con detenimiento.

"Que no soy prostituta!" Gritó la mujer mientras dos policias se la llevaban arrestada hacia el vehículo oficial.

"Dama de la noche?" Preguntó Cho con total seriedad y siguiéndola con la mirada.

La mujer clavó sus ojos de fiera sobre el agente y este se volteó para mirar el cuerpo nuevamente.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreir pues sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido sin tener que verlo.

"Hay sangre de los dos aquí." Se le escapó a Jane de los labios.

"Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Rigsby impaciente.

"Eh... bueno..." Dijo titubeando el rubio. "Mira las uñas del chico, forcejeó con la persona. La conocía." Dijo sacándoselo de la manga de inmediato, aunque con razón.

"Pero fue un ataque a traición." Replicó Cho.

"Si... quizás discutieron primero. 'Todo acabo ahi.'" Dijo Jane haciendo gesto de comillas. "...y luego regresó y lo atacó."

"Tiene logica." Dijo Rigsby.

La agente senior se acercó a ellos con una botella de agua en sus manos. "Cho, Rigsby, vayan a la oficina. Tendremos dos interrogatorios en media hora."

Los agentes asintieron y caminaron a sus autos.

"Hey, Jane. Ya hiciste tu escaneo habitual a la escena?" Dijo sonriendo y levantando la botella de agua para llevarsela a sus labios.

Jane la miró detenidamente. Su cabello estaba perfectamente liso, suelto, por encima de sus hombros. Al llevarse la botella de agua a la boca, observó como su cuello se estiró hacia atrás y como el refrescante líquido bajaba por su garganta. Era un espectáculo hermoso para sus ojos.

Desde que conoció a Lisbon sintió las ganas y la necesidad de acariciar su cabello, besar sus labios, su cuello, pasar sus manos descaradamente por todo su cuerpo y hacerle muchas cosas más. El corazón comenzó a acelerarsele. Ahora que tenía luz verde para poder tener a quien, donde y como quisiera se le era más díficil controlarse.

"Si, lo hice." Dijo apartando la mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente.

"Y bien?" Preguntó ella impaciente.

"Ya le dije a los chicos lo que vi. Parece ser que..."

"Esa es la misma ropa que tenías ayer?" Preguntó Lisbon interrumpiéndolo completamente intrigada.

"Eh?"

"No estabas en tu casa cuando te llamé. Por eso llegaste tan rápido a la escena." Intuyo la agente.

Jane solo sonrió. Le divertía la situación.

"Dónde estabas a estas horas? No es fin de semana, Jane. Tienes que descansar." Dijo como una madre protectora a su hijo.

"Oh, Lisbon, por favor..." Protestó.

"Qué hacías por la calle a las cuatro de la mañana?"

"Y eso qué...?" Dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego sonriendo. "Oh, Lisbon. No tienes que preocuparte por mi."

"No me preocupo por ti." Espetó. "Es que no duermes bien y después llegas tarde a la oficina a dormir a tu sofá." Dijo moviendo la botella de agua a todas direcciones algo molesta.

"No te gusta verme dormir en mi sofá?" Preguntó en tono dulce. "De ahora en adelante lo haré en el tuyo."

"Vete al infierno. Si ya terminaste aquí, ve a darte una ducha, cochino."

"Discúlpame? Cochino?" Preguntó indignado Jane.

"No voy a tolerar olores extraños a mi alrededor."

Ya eran las cinco y media de la manana y muy pronto el sol comenzaría a salir. Jane se percató de ello y se puso algo nervioso.

"Tienes razón... Debo ir a tomar un baño e intentar descansar un poco. Nos vemos mas tarde."

"Ajá." Dijo Lisbon alejándose hacia su camioneta.

Jane se deleitó por unos momentos con el suave movimiento de las caderas de la agente senior mientras caminaba hacia su camioneta y luego se fue a casa.

Entró a su dormitorio e instintivamente cerró las ventanas del cuarto y las tapó con las cortinas. Se sentó en la cama y tomó un bocado grande de aire.

"Y ahora qué?" Se preguntó. "Quizás no pasa nada. Solo fue un poco de sangre." Pasó sus manos por su cara. Estaba sintiendo una emoción. Miedo quizás? Olvidaba por completo lo que se sentía.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la luz del día que ahora le inquietaba enfrentar su realidad.

Por qué le afectaba tanto? En realidad no lo entendía. Miles de años saliendo durante la noche siendo uno de los no muertos mas temidos sobre la faz de la tierra, y solo siete años enfrentandose al sol. No tenía porqué sentirse feliz, en realidad no tenia porqué sentir ningun tipo de emoción, pero parece que el estar esos años conviviendo con humanos literalmente lo cambió un poco.

Había hecho buenos amigos en el CBI. Que cosa mas rara. Un depredador como él siendo amigo de los humanos. AMIGO! Aún no entiende como sucedió.

Ahora que al fin había asesinado a su peor enemigo y podría volver a ser normal sentía algo de miedo. Quizás por el hecho de que tenía que aislarse nuevamente? O era algo más?

Cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo la tentación teniendo la presa en frente?

Cada vez que sentía la ansias de besar a alguno, se alejaba de inmediato. En especial de Lisbon. No quería lastimarla de ninguna manera. Al principio fue muy díficil, pero logró conseguirlo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no tuvo sus momentos de debilidad.

Se acostó en la cama boca arriba y recordó la vez que la acompaño a casa.

...

Hace alrededor de un año y medio:

_"... 96, 95. Escúchame, Lisbon. Todo el estrés se va. 94, 93.. Te sientes calmada y relajada. A salvo. Es imposible, Lisbon. Yo no puedo hipnotizarte si no estás relajada y en estado de trance..." No necesitaba hacerlo en voz alta, pero quiso hacerlo así._

_La tenía en sus brazos completamente vulnerable e hipnotizada con su voz y su mirada. Su pecho blando pegado al de el, su sexo cerca del suyo, su cuello solo a centímetros de su boca. Incluso llegó a rozar suavemente su oreja con sus labios, pero no llegó a más. La fuerza de voluntad pudo más que el deseo de poseerla. _

...

Se quedó dormido pensando en ella.

XXX

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando suspiró y abrió los ojos. Se estiró en la cama como normalmente hacía. Miró el reloj y levantó la espalda del matre, cuando un rayo de sol se puso en sus ojos, instintivamente saltó de la cama del susto y cayó de pie. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y miró las ventanas. No había cerrado bien las cortinas como creía. Se acercó al rayo de sol y con algo de miedo acercó su mano. Dejó que el sol la tocara y solo sintió el calor normal que irradiaba. Eso lo tranquilizó.

"Bien." Dijo dándose cuenta de que llevaba tiempo aguantando aire en sus pulmones sin soltarlo.

Se dió una ducha, se vistió y fue rumbo al CBI.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo del CBI, pero con delicadeza para que nadie se diese cuenta de que llegó tarde.

"Llegas tarde." Dijo Lisbon mientras se servía café en una taza y le hechaba azucar. "Ves por qué te digo lo que digo?" Dijo volviéndose hacia él.

"Buenos días, Lisbon." Dijo con voz suave. Estaba cansado y hambriento.

"Te ves fatal." Dijo ella enarcando las cejas.

"Estaré bien. Solo necesito una buena taza de té." Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Si tú lo dices." Dijo mientras se retiraba a su oficina con su taza de café humeante.

Jane suspiró y fue a lanzarse a su sofá a tomar una larga siesta.

XXX

Abrió los ojos en el sofá al oler sangre cerca. Era sangre tipo O positivo para ser exactos. A la vez sentía aires de molestia, desespero, angustia y enojo, mucho enojo. Se sentó en el sofá intrigado y mirando a su alrededor. Vio gente corriendo por el pasillo del CBI. Al parecer dos agentes habían discutido y terminado golpeándose el uno al otro.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ver lo que sucedía. Efectivamente, dos hombres se peleaban como niños en plena oficina. Pegó su brazo a la pared y miró la escena tratando de concentrarse en lo graciosos que se veian en vez del olor irresistiblemente tentador que estaba llenando sus pulmones.

"De qué te ries?" Dijo irritada Lisbon deteniéndose a su lado.

"Oh, admítelo, Lisbon. Es gracioso verlos pelearse por semejante estupidez."

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ok, no es gracioso."

"Se nota que descansaste bien."

"Por qué tan irritada, Lisbon? En realidad te molestó lo de anoche?"

"Dah."

Jane frunció el ceño. "Celosa?"

"Dah... por favor. Por qué tendría que estar molesta o celosa con lo que haces en tu vida privada?"

Se había prometido así mismo nunca invadir la mente de ella, pero no le gustaba verla de esa manera. "Tus músculos se relajarán. Te sentirás tranquila, sin tensión." Pensó.

Inmediatamente Lisbon movió su cuello hacia ambos lados, suspiró profundo y sonrió.

"Mucho mejor." Susurró él a su lado.

"Qué?"

"Nada." Dijo sonriéndole grandemente. Le encantaba tener el poder de cambiar el estado de ánimo de las personas, de controlarlas. No le gustaba hacerlo con el equipo. Trataba de hacerlo lo menos posible, pero Lisbon... Con Lisbon era diferente. El solo queria hacerla sentir feliz. Aunque no podia negar que a veces verla enojada lo excitaba mucho.

"Bueno, que hacemos aquí mirando el espectáculo, entonces? 'Vamos a trabajar.'" Le sugirió Jane para alejarse, pues ya le estaba nublando los sentidos el olor a sangre fresca. Aunque irse al sofá no ayudaría mucho ya que su olfato podía detectar sangre a millas de distancia, pero no ver el preciado líquido ayudaría un poco a controlar la ansiedad.

"Vamos? Será: Yo voy a trabajar." Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Se dieron vuelta ambos. Antes de Lisbon seguir su camino a su oficina y Jane a su sofá, este le guiñó un ojo a la agente a lo que ella respondió sonriéndole y mordiéndose el labio inferior sin darse cuenta. Jane lo provocó. Fue algo completamente involuntario de parte de ella, aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo sintiera. La sangre de él hirvió en el momento.

"Jugando con fuego." Pensó para luego seguir a su sofá.

* * *

><p>Reviews please. No saben lo que estoy disfrutando escribiendo esta historia. xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, llevo ya un par de capítulos hechos de esta historia... con la tentación de subirlos todos de una sola vez, pero no. Me aguantaré. Aquí el siguiente cap.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Aparte del incidente de los agentes, el día transcurrió tranquilo. Sobre el caso del niño habían hecho los interrogatorios correspondientes, pero aún las pruebas del laboratorio no habían llegado. Jane no vio al asesino en el interrogatorio y para ser honestos sabía quien era, pero en estos momentos no le importaba buscar las pistas tangibles para atraparlo. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y nada más importaba.

Cuando vio el reloj ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde. No aguantó más y se levantó para retirarse. Lisbon caminó hacia la sala de descanso y él le sonrió con suavidad acomodándose la chaqueta.

"Iras con Cho y Rigsby a visitar a los padres de un amigo del chico."

"Andando." Dijo Cho levantándose del escritorio, agarrando su arma y colocándosela en el cinturón.

Jane puso cara de malestar.

"No te preocupes. No habrá balaceras ni nada por el estilo." Le dijo Lisbon al ver la expresión de Jane.

_"No quieren que vaya con ustedes. El vecindario a donde irán es muy peligroso."_ Susurró él en las mentes de Cho y Rigsby.

"Mejor que se quede. Es un gallina." Dijo Rigsby al instante.

"Nos moveremos más rápido sin él." Añadió Cho.

Lisbon miró a sus dos agentes con el rabillo del ojo. "Bueno, está bien."

Vieron a los dos agentes retirarse de las instalaciones.

"No los culpo." Dijo mirando de reojo a Jane. "Así que irás conmigo?" Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"A dónde vas?" Preguntó intrigado. "No tengo ganas de ir de cacería." Se sintió estúpido al decir eso. Se moría de ganas de irse de cacería, solo que no la misma cacería a la que se refería en estos momentos.

"Muevete." Dijo con autoridad la mujer.

"Ok."

XXX

"Haberlo dicho antes..." Dijo Jane al llegar al lugar. Era un vertedero. "Estás segura que quieres entrar?"

"Por qué no?"

"El portón está cerrado." Dijo tocando el candado. "Quién podría vivir aqui? Ackk..." Disimuló asco. Los olores lo atraían irresistiblemente, pero no podía admitirlo. "Que vas a hacer? No me digas que vas a saltarlo." Dijo al ver que la agente estaba agarrándose al portón y apoyando un pie bastante alto en una de las hendiduras de este para poder impulsarse.

"Me serviría un poco de ayuda." Dijo mirando atrás.

"No creo que sea buena idea, Lisbon. Creo que hay perros." Tenía razón. Había detectado de inmediato cuatro feroces canes al llegar al lugar y protegió su espacio haciéndoles creer que no había nadie para que no se acercaran al porton.

"Le tienes miedo a unos simples cachorros?" Preguntó Lisbon en tono de burla.

"Si son como los de las películas no son simples cachorros, Lisbon."

"Iré sola." Dijo subiéndose por el portón sin la ayuda de él. "Gracias por tu cooperación. Debí dejarte en la oficina." Dijo dejandose caer fuertemente al otro extremo.

El metió sus manos en los bolsillos y dio un suspiro de fastidio. Cuando ella se dio de vuelta, él trepó el portón y cayó al otro extremo en menos de dos segundos. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y miró el portón.

"No me digas que estaba abierto, Jane, porque te pego en la nariz."

"No estaba abierto."

Ella lo miró acusadoramente.

"No estaba abierto! No hice que treparas para apreciar tu esbelta figura."

Lisbon se sonrojó por un momento y golpeó el hombro de Jane con suavidad. "Cállate. Vamos. Tenemos trabajo."

Jane caminaba detrás de Lisbon con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando a todos lados.

"Estás segura que es aquí? El sabía que ella estaba segura y que era el lugar, pero no se sentía cómodo en él. Además el hombre al que iban a buscar no estaba. Jane solo detectaba los canes, aparte de uno que otro animal merodeando por el lugar.

Era un perfecto lugar de ataque. Sencillamente perfecto y eso lo hacía estremecer de la excitación. No debió haber venido. Debió invadir la mente de Lisbon para saber a donde iban, pero no lo hizo. Se estaba odiando así mismo en esos momentos.

Los canes estaban dispersos por el lugar, Jane detectó el más cercano y humedeció su labio superior con su lengua.

"Eh.. Lisbon. Busca por allá, yo iré por acá." Dijo haciendo señas con las manos.

"Creo que sería mejor si nos mantenemos juntos." Dijo Lisbon sacando su arma y caminando con lentitud.

"Meh.. te pegaré un grito si lo encuentro primero."

"No te alejes mucho, Jane. Odio tener que salvarte el trasero a ratos."

Jane no pudo evitar sonreir ante ese comentario. Caminó entre la basura con suavidad y tranquilidad. Hizo el llamado al perro el cual apareció de inmediato en frente de él.

Ambas mentes estaban conectadas. Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear y respiraban tranquilamente. Jane se agachó quedando de cuclillas en el suelo y el animal se acercó a él. El hombre acarició con suavidad el pelaje del feróz animal y este respondió lamiéndole la mano.

"Buen chico." Susurró sin dejar de acariciar el animal.

Se alimentó de él con rápidez antes de que Lisbon apareciera o se acercara a ellos. El hambre era tal que no le dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo al can. Lo escondió entre unos escombros y se limpió la boca y las manos. Ya estaba tranquilo.

Escuchó un grito de terror de la agente y se alarmó. Mientras se alimentaba del animal, había olvidado por completo el escudo de protección que había establecido para ambos, dejando a Lisbon completamente vulnerable al peligro.

Llegó en tan solo un segundo a donde ella estaba. Se había metido entre unos escombros para tratar de esquivar al feróz doberman que estaba intentando atacarla metiéndo su cabeza y sus terribles dientes afilados entre las rendijas.

Si la alcanzaba, sin duda la haría pedazos.

Jane no lo pensó dos veces.

De la nada, apareció un perro con una semejanza increible a la de un lobo, con un pelaje dorado y blanco hermoso. Atacó al doberman abriendo su enorme boca y enterrando sus afilados colmillos en el costado del doberman y ambos cayeron al suelo. Se arrastraron de manera salvaje por todo la tierra frente a los ojos de la agente.

Aullidos, ladridos, gruñidos, dientes, mordiscos, saliva, sangre... una pelea a muerte.

Uno cayó al suelo casi muerto, mientras el otro se tambaleaba en frente. El lobo dorado miró a la agente a los ojos. Ella estaba boquiabierta frente a él. Como podia ser posible? Ella salió de los escombros a gatas y miró al animal a los ojos nuevamente. El animal tenia unos hermosos ojos azules. Estaba herido sin duda.

"Gracias." Susurró Lisbon aún desconcertada. Le estaba hablando a un perro? La había salvado de un ataque inminente.

El animal trotó fuera del lugar con mucha dificultad debido a las heridas.

Lisbon seguía agitada en el piso, esta vez mirando al can ya sin vida en frente de ella.

"Jane no me va a creer..." Susurró. "Jane!" Lo llamó.

XXX

Al otro lado del vertedero Jane jadeaba de dolor. Estaba desnudo y tendido en el suelo. Las heridas que le había causado el doberman no eran superficiales. Se sentó en el piso y observó la herida grande en su brazo izquierdo. Podía verse con facilidad el hueso. Tenía otra tambien cerca del costado y en una pantorrilla. Sin contar todas las magulladuras que tenía alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Escuchó a Lisbon llamarlo.

"Jane!"

"Maldición..." Dijo gimiendo casi sin voz. Pasó su lengua con un poco de desesperación en la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo para sellarla lo mejor posible. Se levantó del suelo y se vistió rápidamente. Estaba completamente sudado. Se arregló el cabello como pudo. Se desgarró el mismo un poco la parte de abajo del pantalon ya que tenía una herida en su pantorrilla izquierda la cual no le iba a dar tiempo de sanar.

XXX

Lisbon se levantó del suelo y caminó en busca de Jane.

"Jane!"

El apareció corriendo un poco a su lado.

Al Lisbon verlo en ese estado se asustó. Estaba agitado, sudado, hecho un desastre. "Dios... estás bien?"

"Estoy bien... y tú?" Dijo tocándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

"Estoy bien. Estás herido, Jane." Dijo mirando la pierna del hombre.

"Estoy bien, Lisbon."

"No me vas a creer lo que ha sucedido..." Decía mientras Jane miraba detrás de ella para observar el can muerto en el suelo.

"Lo mataste?"

"No.. no fui yo... otro perro me protegió."

"Otro perro?" Preguntó él con incredulidad.

"Si otro... otro perro. Lo juro!"

"Y por qué ese perro no apareció a mi rescate?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Mira... mejor vamonos de aquí, si? De todas formas no hay nadie." Dijo aún jadeando la agente.

"Te dije desde el principio que no era buena idea entrar."

"Ya, ya. Como esquivaste a los otros perros?"

"Eh... tuve que correr bastante. Están atrapados. No te preocupes."

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Jane mantenía tranquilos a los otros dos canes de forma psíquica.

"Creo que deberías ir al hospital a tratarte, Jane." Dijo al ver que cojeaba mientras salían del lugar.

"Estaré bien."

"Jane, se te puede infectar la herida. Además esos perros podrían tener rabia."

"Ok... ok... iré al hospital."

"Lo siento, Jane." Dijo Lisbon apenada.

"No tienes que sentir nada."

Lisbon tropezó y Jane rápidamente la aguantó en sus brazos. Ella se agarró fuertemente del brazo lastimado de él, a lo que respondió apretando los dientes de dolor, pero sin emitir ningun sonido.

"Hey con cuidado. Estás bien?" Preguntó él con preocupación.

"Estoy bien."

"Digo... del piso no vas a pasar, pero..." Dijo mientras la seguía sosteniendo.

Ella se soltó de mala gana y salieron del lugar. Mientras se montaban en el auto ella le contaba lo que había sucedido.

"Dios, debiste verlo! Era un perro hermosísimo. Dorado y blanco, con unos hermosos ojos azules..."

"En serio?" Preguntó con desconcierto.

"No me mires como si estuviera loca!" Le recriminó.

"Te creo! Aunque una semana de descanso no te vendría mal..." Susurró.

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no por mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreirle con suavidad. Al igual que él.

Protegerla había costado bastante, pero no le importó soportar el dolor por un rato. Había tiempo demás para sanarse. Jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera o al menos eso él quería pensar.

No podía tapar el cielo con una mano. Ella estaba en peligro con el solo hecho de tenerlo a él a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por la aceptación de la historia y los reviews, sin dejar de mencionar sus alertas. Me alegra que haya gustado el Jane perro. Ese "AHHHH", Alejandra.. es de que te gustó, no? xD

Gracias arkspyrocynder por seguir la historia y como dije.. Jane si es vampiro, solo que lo bastante anciano como para poder cambiar su estado humano a perro, entre otros animales.

InTheSnow, siempre tenemos a un Jane niñita, es bueno verlo valiente y fuerte aunque sea un vez en su vida...

cargarpe, ya sabes.. él siempre la protejerá. :D

Siguiente cap. Jisbon! Espero que tengan sus cubos de agua con hielos preparados.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Luego de ir al hospital, Lisbon llevó a Jane a su apartamento.

Durante todo el trayecto, él tuvo su cabeza apoyada al cristal y sus ojos cerrados. Realmente se sentía cansado. Ella lo observaba de reojo en algunas ocasiones y él podía sentirlo. Lisbon rompió el silencio para que no se quedara dormido.

"Ves? No fue tan malo. No sé porqué odias tanto los hospitales."

"Ujum..." Susurró Jane aún con sus ojos cerrados. Al parecer no tenía ganas de seguir con la conversación.

"Te duele mucho?" Se sintió tonta haciendo esa pregunta.

"Un poco." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

La agente se detuvo en frente del complejo de apartamentos y apagó el motor del auto por unos momentos.

"Bueno, Jane. Llegaste. "

Jane se enderezó en el asiento y se estrujó los ojos. "Gracias por traerme, Lisbon."

"No hay de qué. Descansa. Te hace falta. Nos vemos mañana." Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos nuevamente en el guia.

Jane tocó la manija de la puerta. "Te diría que pasaras... pero... Qué dice el manual? Qué va contra las reglas?" Dijo mirándola con sus ojos azul oscuro. No podía evitar coquetear con ella aún así se muriera de cansancio.

Lisbon quedó perpleja con el comentario, pero mucho más con su mirada. Se estaban tornando violeta sus iris? No sabe porqué, pero sintio ganas de acercarse más a él.

"Tienes..." Comenzó ella a decir.

Jane parpadeó y la miró con dulzura.

"...un rasguño justo al lado de tu ojo izquierdo..." Dijo tocando con suavidad el area sin lastimarle.

El disfrutó su roce por unos instantes y luego agarró la mano de Lisbon de forma suave y la bajó con lentitud alejándola de su piel. La situación se estaba tornando peligrosa sin Lisbon saberlo. Ella era perfecta. Perfecta para él.

Se acercó lentamente a ella sin dejar de soltar su mano. Tocó esta vez la comisura de sus dulces y apetecibles labios con su dedo pulgar. Sintió su saliva tocar su dedo. Tragó.

Podía tomarla cuando, donde y como quisiera. Este era el momento perfecto para ello. Podía seducirla, llevarla a su apartamento, hacerle el amor salvajemente como ningún hombre se lo ha hecho antes y darle el abrazo y el beso del vampiro.

Se acercó aún más sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sin dejar de devorarla porque sin duda le estaba haciendo el amor con ellos. Cerró los ojos y acercó los labios al rostro de ella con una tentación terrible de dirigirse a su cuello, pero no lo hizo. Besó con ternura su frente. El contacto fue electrizante. No pudo evitar un gemido ronco salir de su garganta.

"Buenas noches, Lisbon." Dijo con sus labios casi posados encima de su nariz.

Lisbon soltó un suspiro con sus ojos cerrados.

"Buenas noches, Jane..." Dijo casi sin aire y abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de su asesor.

El la miró por última vez, salió del auto y se alejó hacia su apartamento. Ella quedó atontada frente al guia. Lo apretó fuertemente con sus manos mientras fruncía el ceño. Qué había pasado? Por qué su corazón latía como si se le fuese a salir del pecho? Sintió verguenza por un momento al darse cuenta de que estaba húmeda, completamente húmeda y agitada.

El solo la había besado en la frete. Nada más. Se dió cuenta en ese momento que deseaba a Patrick Jane como jamás había imaginado.

XXX

Jane entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras sí. Pegó la espalda a ella respirando profundo. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sabía lo que había provocado en ella. La había hecho desearlo.

"No.. no puedo. No puedo hacerlo." Se autoregañó negando con la cabeza. No había forma de hacerle el amor a Teresa Lisbon sin darle el abrazo y el beso del vampiro.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa dejando al descubierto la herida fea en el brazo que aún tenía y que no había mostrado en el hospital. Volvió a pasar su lengua de principio a fin por ella una y otra vez sanándola así por completo.

Decidió que la herida de la pantorrilla sanara por sí sola aunque estuviera cojo por algunos días.

Tomó una ducha y mientras el agua mezclada con jabón caía por toda su espalda, sanaba con su saliva las heridas menores y los rasguños que había dejado la batalla tenida contra aquél doberman. No podía sacarse a Lisbon de la cabeza. Como alejarse de ella? Era como una droga con tentación de probar, pero que no lo hacía porque sabía muy bien que sería muy difícil dejar de tomarla luego.

No era solo el deseo de enterrar sus afilados colmillos en su cuello y succionar su sangre, era el deseo de tenerla suspirando entre sus brazos, jadeando, y teniendo convulsiones de placer mientras grita su nombre, pero su verdadero nombre.

Moría de hambre otra vez. La pelea que sostuvo con el animal lo había dejado sin fuerzas y hambriendo nuevamente. Salió del baño, volvió a vestirse esta vez con ropa negra y salió a la calle de cacería.

XXX

Lisbon por su parte, ya estaba en su casa. Pensando que había ocurrido entre ella y su consultor en el auto. Quizás era algo que solo ella imaginaba. "Solo fue un beso en la frente." Se repetía así misma. "Solo un beso en la frente." Rogaba que Jane no se haya dado cuenta de su estado aunque conociéndolo lo más seguro si. Eso la hacia sentir mas apenada.

Se lanzó a la cama con preocupación, pero luego se encontró suspirando por esos ojos azules casi violetas.

No pudo evitar revivir en sus pensamientos una de esas fantasías alocadas que a veces cruzaban su mente.

Estar desnuda entre los brazos de él besando sus labios, halando su cabello, acariciándo su pecho, aruñando su espalda y rogándole por más en su oficina, en su sofá, en el ático, en el cuarto de los archivos, en la parte trasera de la camioneta del CBI...

Se mordió el labio inferior y se autocomplació.

XXX

Jane se alimentaba de un humano por segunda ocasión. Esta vez no pudo controlarse en lo más mínimo. Dejó salir por completo el monstruo interior.

Se trataba de una hermosa rubia, con un cuerpo esbelto, muy bien formado, la cual había encontrado solitaria en un bar. Su pareja la había dejado plantada y él simplemente se había acercado para hablar...

Pegó su cuerpo completamente excitado sobre la mujer mientras le succionaba el líquido vital a la vez que daba enbestidas fuertes y largas dentro de ella. Ella seguía los movimientos lentos, pero fuertes del hombre en un ir y venir. Aparentemente eran uno solo, pero lo cierto era que Jane solo pensaba en Lisbon sin saber que ella también en ese momento pensaba en él.

Hasta que sus mentes conectaron y escuchó sus gemidos a unas cuantas millas de distancia.

Lisbon estaba gimiendo, gimiendo por él. Escuchaba como gritaba su nombre en sus pensamientos. Sin saberlo, lo estaba llamando, le estaba haciendo una invitación.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron para dar paso al líquido caliente, espeso y cristalino que entró a borbotones al cuerpo ahora flácido de su víctima. Terminó de beber su sangre y levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta que no había más oxígeno en su sangre. Observó el rostro de la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo desnudo.

No tenía pulso.

Se salió de dentro de ella y se vistió. Necesitaba deshacerse de la evidencia. La tomó en sus brazos y se levantó sobre el aire en forma de neblina gris. Así llevó a la chica al bosque y la prendió en fuego. Mientras las llamas se desacían de la prueba contundente y esta se hacia parte del bosque, Jane se dirigió a casa de Lisbon.

XXX

El vampiro se detuvo en la ventana y la observó con descaro.

Allí estaba ella, semidesnuda en su cama, sudada de tanto placer que se había dado pensando en él. Algo que hizo que la bestia volviera a excitarse por completo. El pantalón lastimaba su erección. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante semejante belleza, se mordió el labio inferior haciéndose un pequeño corte en él.

Lisbon sintió un roce... un suave roce por su abdomen. Abrió los ojos con susto y cayó sentada en la cama. No había nadie en la habitación.

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos por unos momentos y volvió a acostarse. Minutos después volvió a sentir la sensación. Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Nada.

"Me estaré volviendo loca." Pensó.

Volvio a cerrar los ojos.

No. No se estaba volviendo loca. Volvió a sentir el roce suave y tierno sobre su abdomen. Trató de abrir los ojos esta vez, pero no pudo. Una fuerza indescriptible la mantenía presionada contra cama. Ahora sentía unas manos firmes acariciando sus muslos con suavidad y un aliento tibio encima de uno de sus pezones. Notó como este endureció como piedra. Su corazón estaba a mil. Qué estaba sucediendo? Debía ser un sueño. Estaba soñando. Al menos eso ella llegó a pensar.

El ente que la estaba excitando sabía muy bien como hacerlo. La rozaba con suavidad en sus partes más vulnerables: su cuello, abdomen, cintura, caderas... La hacía suspirar y estremecer de placer.

Se sintió extremadamente húmeda y no sabe como llegó a un orgasmo increible sin tener que tocar su entrepierna. Sintió su propio líquido salir de ella y empapar las sábanas blancas. Un gritó ahogado de placer escapó de su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Jane estaba a su lado disfrutándola sin que ella se diese cuenta. No tuvo que tocarla para lograr que ella disfrutara de la forma en que lo hizo. Controlaba su cuerpo psiquicamente. Ya había saciado su hambre de sangre, así que estaba tranquilo al lado de ella observándola y escudriñandola con plenitud.

Era tan hermosa, tan deseable.

Se levantó y caminó hasta cama. Colocó la rodilla en el matre y se sentó. Acercó su rostro al de ella.

"Duerme." Susurró con suavidad a centímetros de su oido. Aprovechó el momento y llenó sus pulmones de su olor corporal. "Duerme, amor."

Se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que la había llamado _amor_. Se levantó sobresaltado de la cama y se alejó de ella.

"Eres un ángel." Dijo maravillado. "Algo que jamás yo seré." Entristeció.

La miró por última vez con lo ojos oscuros de deseo y salió de la habitación sin tener que abrir la ventana o la puerta.

Lisbon durmió como nunca esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Soy yo o la página está haciendo de las suyas? Intento contestar reviews y no lo logro. En fin, lo haré por aquí nuevamente.

Si, Alejandra. Jane no la tocó en ningún momento. Todo fue mental.

Viviskilener-Jisbonist4ever "hmmm... empiezan las cosas malas... me gusta!" - xD Espero que te siga gustando.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Despertó al sentir que su piel se quemaba. Sacó un leve grito de dolor y rodó al otro lado de la cama. Observó la sábana y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había salido. Miró su abdomen y notó la pequeña quemadura. Se rozó el area con suavidad. Miró a la ventana y jadeó. El rayo de sol lastimó sus ojos con crueldad.

Volvió a rodar y esta vez cayó al suelo con fuerza enrredado en la sábana. El golpe de la caida también lo sintió. "Maldita sea..." Susurró apretando los dientes. Gateó hasta la ventana y la cerró por completo. La tapó también con las cortinas.

Mantuvo sus ojos tapados con sus dos manos hasta que el dolor cesó. Ahora aún medio ciego, buscaba el teléfono celular por toda la habitación. Lo encontró en el piso al lado de la cama. Se sentó en el suelo con su espalda apoyada a ella y una mano frotándo aún sus ojos, marcó el número del CBI. Mientras el teléfono timbraba, recobró la vista poco a poco.

XXX

Lisbon entraba a las instalaciones con una sonrisa impecable. Había descansado como nunca a pesar de haberse acostado tardísimo. Estaba tan relajada que lo más seguro nada le perturbaría durante el día. Ni siquiera las locuras de su asesor.

"Buenos días." Saludó al equipo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siguió caminando rumbo a su oficina.

Los tres agentes la miraron sonriendo.

"Alguien tuvo una buena noche." Dijo Rigsby llevándose una rosquilla a la boca.

"No fue la única." Aseguró Van Pelt con una sonrisa desde su escritorio.

Rigsby se atragantó con el café.

"Sin comentarios." Soltó Cho.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Van Pelt lo contestó.

"CBI. Puedo ayudarlo en algo?" Preguntó Van Pelt con dulzura.

Escuchar la voz suave de Van Pelt por teléfono lo derritió. Daba cualquier cosa por comerse a quien sea que estuviese de frente en estos momentos. Atravesaría la linea del teléfono y haría a Van pelt su víctima si fuese posible.

"Hola?"

Jane reaccionó.

"Si, Grace. Llamo para avisar que no voy para la oficina. No me siento bien."

"Está bien. Qué tienes?" Preguntó con algo de preocupación.

"Dile a Lisbon que lo de anoche si me afectó. Que estoy con fiebre y no me siento bien, pero que no se preocupe que me estoy tomando los medicamentos."

"Ok. Lo de anoche? Qué de anoche?" Preguntó ahora intrigadísima.

Jane ya había terminado la llamada.

"Jane?"

Van Pelt miró el teléfono por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Se encojió de hombros y colocó el teléfono en su lugar.

"Qué pasó?"

"Era Jane, dice que no viene a trabajar. Está enfermo."

"Y por qué la cara?"

"Es que dijo que le dijera a la jefa que 'lo de anoche si le afectó.'"

"Lo de anoche?" Preguntó ahora Rigsby con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos agentes miraron al asiático sorprendidos. El los observó a ambos y sacó un respiro. "Quiero que llegue un caso." Siguió leyendo su libro.

Van Pelt se levantó y fue a la oficina de Lisbon. Tocó la puerta dos veces con los nudillos.

"Adelante." Contestó Lisbon desde adentro.

Van Pelt abrió un poco la puerta.

"Jefa, Jane no viene hoy. Dijo que se siente mal. Que lo de anoche si lo afectó. Se siente con fiebre, pero que se está tomando los medicamentos."

El semblante de la agente senior cambió por completo. Ahora se veía preocupada.

"Está bien, Van Pelt. Gracias por informarme."

"Por nada, jefa..." Tuvo la tentación de preguntar que había pasado así que se quedó en la puerta.

"Si, Van Pelt?' Algo más?" Preguntó Lisbon con una carpeta en las manos.

"No nada."

"Ok. Conseguiste la lista que te dije?"

"Oh... estoy en ello."

"Gracias." Dijo Lisbon volviendo al trabajo.

Van Pelt asintió y se retiró a su escritorio.

Lisbon miró su celular y lo tomó. Marcó el teléfono de Jane.

XXX

Jane estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación con las manos dentro de su cabello. La cabeza le latía terriblemente. Se levantó y caminó impaciente de un lado a otro. Se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Caminó hacia la pecera mediana que había en una esquina de la habitación. Se detuvo en frente de ella y vio a los dos peces dorados que nadaban tranquilamente dentro de ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Debí haberme comprado un perro cuando tuve la oportunidad." Decía mientras miraba los peces y se sentía estúpido. "No te engañes, Baron. No hubiese durado una semana con vida." Dejó caer los hombros en son de derrota y se lanzó a la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. "Duermete, duermete." Se regañaba así mismo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar justo a su lado. Se destapó la cabeza y miró la pantalla. Se quedó observándola por unos momentos. "Contesto o no?" Se preguntaba con impaciencia.

"Hey." Saludó en voz baja luego de aceptar la llamada.

"Jane, como te sientes?"

"Estaré bien." Se escuchaba soñoliento.

"Es raro. Anoche te colocaron una inyección..."

"Si, si. No me lo recuerdes." Dijo cerrando los ojos y disimulando cobardía. "Pero no te preocupes, Lisbon. En serio. Confío en que será algo pasajero. Me estoy tomando los medicamentos..."

"Necesitas que te lleve algo?"

"No. Estoy bien..."

"Ok. Si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarme. Entiendes?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Jane." Se detuvo al escuchar un sonido extraño. "Jane?"

Supuestamente Jane se había quedado dormido al teléfono. Se escuchaba la respiración relajada del hombre y uno que otro leve ronquido.

"Descansa." Dijo la agente sonriendo con suavidad y tumbando la llamada.

"Gracias." Dijo Jane completamente despierto luego de que Lisbon enganchara. Cerró el teléfono celular y se acomodó en la cama esta vez quedándose dormido en realidad.

XXX

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando Lisbon se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Jane. El no contestaba sus llamadas, así que decidió ir a visitarlo. Aún el sol no había caído por completo.

"Jane." Lo llamó en la entrada.

En la oscuridad de la habitación estaba él, acostado boca abajo, profundamente dormido bajo sus sábanas.

"Jane.." Volvió a llamar la agente esta vez incluso tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

El subconsciente de Jane la escuchó e hizo que la puerta del apartamento se abriera lentamente como por arte de magia frente a Lisbon.

"Jane?" Lo llamó esta vez en tono suave. El seguía dormido en la habitación.

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras. El instinto de Lisbon hizo que sacara su arma de reglamento y la empuñara mientras caminaba con cuidado por el recibidor, la sala, la cocina y el pasillo del apartamento.

"Jane..." Volvió a llamarlo. Nada. Total silencio.

Se acercó a la habitación principal, en realidad la única y notó que solo estaba junta. La empujó con una mano y trató de enfocar su vista en la habitación entre tanta oscuridad.

Pudo observar la mesita de noche, la lámpara encima de esta, los zapatos marrones de Jane en el suelo justo a los pies de la cama. Cuando miró encima de ella, solo vio las sabanas blancas o crema revueltas en ella.

"Jane?"

"Lisbon."

La mujer se sobresaltó del susto. Jane había estado detrás de la puerta y la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Dios..." Dijo con hilo de voz llevándose una mano al centro del pecho.

"Lo siento. No quise asustarte. Estaba dormido. Acabo de levantarme." Dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa. "Cómo entraste?" Preguntó intrigado.

"La puerta estaba abierta..." Dijo con un poco de verguenza.

"Abierta? Yo nunca dejo la puerta abierta." Dijo con sinceridad.

"Pues esta vez la dejaste, Jane."

Jane hizo un escaneo con su mente en todo el apartamento. No vio ni sintió nada extraño, así que se encogió de hombros.

"Como sea. Quieres algo de tomar?" Dijo mientras se peinaba el cabello con las manos.

"No. Estoy bien. Como estás?"

"Me siento mejor."

"Aún estás cojo." Dijo al verlo caminar con dificultad.

"Bueno, creo que es normal, no? No tengo piernas de acero aunque quisiera." Dijo sonriéndole.

Salió de la habitación y rápidamente esquivó la luz tapándose los ojos con el brazo derecho.

"Qué tienes?" Se acercó un poco preocupada al ver la reacción repentina de él.

"Dejaste la puerta abierta."

"Si. Es que..."

"Cierrala por favor." Casi fue un ruego.

"Ok." Dijo con extrañeza. Fue a la puerta principal y la cerró. "Cómo puedes estar así a oscuras? Eres extraño."

Ahora Jane se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Debió haberla corrido de su casa, con delicadeza, pero debió hacerlo. Estaba hambriento y encerrado en su apartamento con una humana a la cual deseaba con toda intensidad, Teresa Lisbon.

La sangre comenzó a correr ferozmente por sus venas, los poros de la piel se le abrieron, la boca se le hizo agua... y el pantalón comenzó a tornarse pequeño.

Sus instintos salvajes lo traicionaron e hicieron lo que saben hacer. Llamarla. Atraer su cuerpo al de él como un imán.

Lisbon caminó hacia Jane involuntariamente. Ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo. Ahora estaba a solo dos pies de él. Ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos. Ojos verdes oscuros contra ojos azules, casi violetas.

Jane intentó luchar contra Baron, osea contra él mismo.

"No debiste venir..." Dijo con un hilo de voz, pero dando un paso al frente hacia ella.

"Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien." Dijo ella dando ahora un paso al frente hacia él.

"Lo estoy... siempre lo estuve." Dijo tragando nervioso.

Ahora estaban justo uno en frente del otro. Se tocaban, se besaban y se devoraban con los ojos. El deseo era evidente entre ambos. Cómo controlarse?

* * *

><p><em>Eres tan hipnotizante<em>

_Podrías ser el diablo?_

_Podrías ser un angel?_

_Tu tacto magnetiza_

_Parece que estoy flotando_

_deja mi cuerpo encendido._

_Dicen "tengan miedo"_

_Tú no eres como los demás._

_..._

_Ellos no te comprenden._

_..._

_Eres de un mundo totalmente distinto_

_una dimensión diferente. _

_Me abres los ojos y estoy lista para salir._

_..._

_Bésame_

_Inféctame con tu amor_

_y lléname con tu veneno._

_Tócame_

_quiero ser tu victima_

_lista para la abducción._

_Eres sobrenatural._

_No eres de este mundo. _

_- Katy Perry  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos porque está lleno de emociones. Espero que les guste. Una vez más, gracias por los reviews.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Jane tocó la mano de Lisbon con suavidad y luego fue subiendo acariciando con los dedos índice y corazón su brazo hasta su codo.

"Eres... un ángel. Sin duda. Y quiero, deseo tus alas." Susurró ahora muy cerca de los labios de ella.

"Toda tuya." Dijo completamente hipnotizada sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Era inevitable perderse en ellos.

Jane acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella hasta rozarlos. Ahora la agarraba por los dos brazos y la pegaba a su pecho mientras pasaba su lengua humeda por su boca. Cómo controlarse? Era hermosa. Como dijo anteriormente, un ángel.

El beso era suave, lento, melodioso. Lisbon parecía estar levitando. Se sentía flotando sobre nubes, como en el cielo. El intensificó el beso y ella lo permitió. Abrió su boca para él y él no dudo en introducir su lengua y explorar la suya. Era como siempre la había imaginado.

El corazón de Jane iba a explotar en su pecho. La excitación era extrema. Quería, deseaba poseerla, hacerla suya ahora. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Iba a dejar de ser él, al menos el que siempre había fingido ser.

Un gemido de placer se escapó de la garganta de Lisbon mientras él la besaba con pasión, le tocaba y masajeaba sus pechos por encima de la ropa, aparte de pegar su cintura a la de ella haciéndole sentir la dureza dentro de su pantalón.

Ella desabotonó la camisa de él con dificultad debido a la desesperación, pero este no la dejó terminar. La pegó contra la pared, agarró sus muñecas y las pegó al cemento dejándola inmovil mientras devoraba su pecho con dulces besos y dejaba huellas húmedas a su paso.

Lisbon sintió una tormenta desatandose dentro de su estómago. Movía sus piernas con impaciencia cuando su asesor se arodilló para besar, pasar su lengua y morder con aire salvaje su contraído abdomen y masajear con sutileza las córvas de sus piernas.

Se levantó rozando su ombligo, abdomen hasta su pecho con la punta de su nariz, y la agarró esta vez por la cintura.

No podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Una fantasía haciendose realidad. Lisbon metió sus dedos dentro del cabello de Jane y lo haló hacia atrás para besar y lamer así su cuello sin ninguna dificultad. El le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella lo hacía.

Dejó caer sus pantalones y su ropa interior al suelo mientras ella le besaba y le mordía la oreja dando pequeños halones que lo hacían estremecer. La agarró por los muslos con firmeza y la levantó para colocarla en su cintura. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y cruzó sus piernas en su cintura. Jane volvió a pegarla contra la pared, entrando en ella de un solo golpe sin aviso, lo que causó que ella soltara un grito de dolor mezclado con placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella sin dejar de besarla en la boca y apretar sus muslos ya húmedos de sudor. Notó como el cuerpo de su compañera reaccionaba tensándose cada vez que él empujaba y se introducía por completo dentro de ella. Sin duda ella estaba disfrutando de sus lentas embestidas, pero la bestia interior de Jane quería ver y disfrutar más que eso.

"Teresa..." Susurró mientras los dos se movían juntos ritmicamente.

"Jane..." Jadeó mirando al techo casi enterrando sus uñas en los biceps de él.

"Debes detenerme." Le dijo con voz ronca.

"_Detenerte?_" Pensó desconcertada.

"Deténme." Susurró esta vez con sus labios pegados a los oidos de ella. Era una orden.

"De qué hablas? Yo no quiero que te detengas. Quiero llenarme de ti."

"Tienes que hacerlo... Tienes qué. Yo no puedo... no podré controlarme..." Dijo mientras sentía que sus músculos comenzaban tornarse más fuertes. "No quiero... lastimarte." Se contradecía al comenzar moverse más fuerte dentro de ella y agarrar sus caderas de forma agresiva dejándo sus dedos marcados en su piel.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. En realidad no quería lastimarla, pero su deseo, su hambre lo estaba derrotando.

Bajó sus labios humedecidos desde la oreja de Lisbon hasta su cuello. Los desvió a su hombro mordiéndolo con suavidad algunos segundos. Sintió como sus caninos comenzaron a alargarse de forma peligrosa. No podía contra eso. Por más que quisiera no podía. Dio besos suaves desde su hombro hasta su cuello.

"No pares, Jane. No pares, por favor." Decía entre jadeos sin importale ser lastimada. Estaba a punto de llegar al climax gracias a los movimientos constantes de él.

Jane apartó su boca del cuello de Lisbon y le dedicó una sonrisa algo diabólica junto una mirada fugaz. Ella quedó atónita al verlo.

Se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El le había rogado que lo detuviera y ella no lo quiso así. Ahora estaba inmovil, atrapada entre el pecho de acero de aquél hombre y una dura pared. La apretaba contra su pecho al extremo de casi asfixiarla. Pasó la lengua por el pulso de Lisbon y acarició la piel con sus colmillos mientras apretaba sus glúteos haciendo que sus sexos se aprisionaran dolorosamente. Dónde había quedado su lado romántico?

"Jane...!" Gritó un poco mientras intentaba empujar su pecho con sus dos manos sin éxito.

El gruñó como perro dándo una orden de que se estuviese quieta. Lisbon recordó ese sonido perfectamente. Era igual al que había emitido aquél hermoso perro de pelaje dorado y blanco.

Ahora su corazón latía, pero del miedo. Miró a todos lados buscando respuestas e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar una cerámica que estaba colgada en la pared justo al lado derecho de ambos. La agarró con dificultad.

Baron no esperó más e hizo lo que tanto anhelaba. Enterró sus dos colmillos en el cuello de Lisbon de forma cruel haciendo que la sangre fluyera sin ningun tipo de problema hacia su boca.

El grito fue estremecedor. El dolor era horrible. Lisbon lo golpeó con toda la fuerza posible en la cabeza rompiéndo la cerámica en pedazos encima de él, bloqueando el oxígeno que llega a su cerebro por unos segundos, logrando que la soltara y cayera inconsciente justo en frente de sus pies.

Se llevó las manos al cuello, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de dolor, pero sin emitir ningun sonido, se dejó arrastrar por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

Observó al hombre inconsciente tendido en el piso con expresion de incredulidad. Una línea de sangre, de _su sangre_ se deslizaba por el labio y el mentón de Jane. También sangraba un poco por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza gracias al golpe que le había dado con la cerámica.

Lisbon pudo observar con horror como lo colmillos largos y afilados de su asesor volvían a su tamaño normal.

Se levantó con dificultad porque las piernas le temblaban terriblemente. Sin dejar de mirar a Jane, agarró la ropa del suelo y se vistió. Se pasaba sus manos temblorosas por el cuello una y otra vez mirando su sangre.

Quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero algo se lo impedía. Estaba simplemente mirando a Jane completamente desconcertada.

Sabía que no podía permanecer ahí. En cualquier momento despertaría y entonces, qué iba a pasar? No quería imaginarlo, ni comprobarlo, así que se retiró del apartamento dejándolo inconsciente.

Condujo por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo pensando en lo que había sucedido. El cuello le latía de dolor. Sabía que tenía que curarse así que se fue a su casa.

Entró asustada pensando en la posibilidad de que él apareciera en el lugar. Cerró la puerta con todo los pestillos. Hasta sintió ganas de halar el chinero y colocarlo frente a la puerta, pero luego pensó que sería algo ridículo.

Caminó aún agitada hasta su habitación. Entró al baño y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse el cuello en el espejo del botiquín. Pasó sus dedos alrededor de la herida color morada y puso cara de dolor.

No sabía que pensar, que decir, como actuar. Dio vueltas en el baño con una mano en la frente y la otra en el cuello. Así estuvo unos minutos.

Se quitó la ropa con dificultad. La dejó tendida en el piso. Abrió la llave de agua de la bañera. Dejó que el vapor de agua inundara el baño hasta el punto de que el espejo y los cristales de empañaran.

Entró en la bañera y dejó que el agua la arropara por completo. Notó las partes moradas en sus caderas. Se pensó en los brazos de Patrick Jane haciéndole el amor y no pudo evitar llorar.

Se bañó con rapidez por miedo a que apareciera en algún momento en su casa. Se puso hielo en el cuello a ver si así evadía el dolor aunque fuese adormeciendo la herida.

XXX

Jane emitió un gemido y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Poco a poco su vista volvió a su estado normal. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y tendido en el piso de la sala en medio de pedazos de cerámica. Se sentó con dificultad en el suelo. Pasó su mano por su cabeza y la miró. Estaba sangrando. Se llevó la mano a la nariz y la olió. Sentía sangre en la boca también. Pasó su dedo pulgar con el labio inferior y lo olió de igual forma.

Recordó lo que había sucedido.

El agarrando a Lisbon por sus muslos, trepándosela en la cintura, pegándola a la pared, besándola y tocándola salvajemente, penetrandola como animal, sus colmillos enterrándose en su cuello succionando un poco de sangre y luego un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le apagó todo.

Palideció totalmente.

"No puede ser..." Susurró con frustración. Se levantó del suelo y miró a todos lados. Se había ido. Claro que se había ido. Qué esperaba? Qué se quedara esperando a que despertara y le exigiera una explicación?

Caminó hacia la habitación y se fue de lado. Se aguantó de la pared lastimándose la mano. "Maldita sea..." Dijo casi sin voz. Estaba demasiado débil. Necesitaba sangre de emergencia. Se vistió como pudo y salió a la calle. No tenía fuerzas ni tan si quiera para hacer un llamado. Para nada.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque que solía frecuentar. La cabeza le latía debido al golpe. No podía sacarse de la mente a Lisbon desnuda gimiendo en sus brazos y la brutalidad con la que la trató.

Estuvo siete años con la tentación sacudiéndole los sentidos y nunca lo hizo. Siempre la protegió.

Por qué tuvo que ocurrir? Por qué no tuvo la fuerza para resistirse esta vez? No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Con los codos encima de sus rodillas, y el puño cerrado, se daba golpes suaves en los labios con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el puño. Estaba angustiado. Las lágrimas estuvieron un rato amenazando por salir. Así estuvo no sabe cuanto tiempo.

"Qué tienes? La cacería ha estado díficil hoy? Ya eres un anciano Drac." Dijo una voz femenina en su espalda.

El reconoció la voz de inmediato y se dio vuelta para observarla.

"Qué quieres, Daniell? Déjame solo." Dijo con voz irritada.

"Uh. Qué actitud." Se sentó a su lado en el banco. "No te ves bien. Qué ha pasado?" Dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La chica se convirtió en vampiro a sus veintidos años y llevaba como no muerta algunos cien. Su cabello era de color rojizo, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules como el mar.

"Y tu te vez más delgada." Dijo mirándola de reojo.

"Has estado llorando?" Preguntó con desconcierto.

El hizo que sus lágrimas se evaporaran con rapidez. "No."

"Los vampiros no lloramos."

"No estoy llorando."

"Oh.. ahora tienes la habilidad de que diamantes broten de tus ojos..." Dijo en tono algo burlón.

"Deberías tener un poco de más respeto hacia mi, niña. Podría hacerte mi cena ahora mismo." Dijo Baron apretando los dientes.

"Pero no quieres, de lo contrario ya lo hubieses hecho. Qué tienes?" Preguntó ahora en serio.

"Nada."

"Baron."

"Qué?" Preguntó molesto.

"Necesitas sangre."

"Qué novedad..." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Si tuviera tu habilidad, haría un llamado por ti."

"Oh... que tierna."

"Puedo conseguirte algo, aún así."

"No tienes que molestarte."

"Tan mal te fue?"

El no contestó.

"Por qué eres tan cerrado?"

"Y tú, por qué eres tan entrometida?"

Daniell se moría por saber que estaba cruzando por la mente de Baron en estos momentos, pero era algo imposible. Solo los vampiros mayores tenían esa capacidad además la de controlar los estados de ánimo, hacer llamados, entre otras.

Era muy raro que un vampiro mostrara emociones. El estaba molesto, triste y nervioso a la vez.

"Puedo ayudarte con eso." Dijo ella mientras se quitaba la bufanda en su cuello y se lo mostraba. "Podemos ir a un sitio privado, pero nada de sexo. Sabes que soy lesbiana."

"No te preocupes. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy."

"Oh... Ya comprendo todo. Pues mucho mejor... Maldita. Te dejó muy abatido."

"No le digas así."

"Ah, con que eso es. No puedo creerlo. Te has enamorado de una humana?"

Jane miró a Daniell por unos segundos a los ojos y luego apartó la mirada.

"Mmmmm... esto no es bueno." Dijo mirándolo con pereza.


	7. Chapter 7

No pensaba subir capítulo hoy, pero ya que varias personas han estado encima de mi pidiéndolo... xD

Alejandra, me alegra que te estés disfrutando la historia. Espero no fastidiarla. xD

Viviskilener: "uh.. se esta poniendo jodida la cosa..." - las cosas siempre se tienen que joder para poder arreglarse como tiene que ser... jajajajaja!

cargarpe, ojalá Bruno Heller te lea.

Siguiente cap. Enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Lisbon salió del baño temblando aún. No era del frío, pues el vapor que salía del baño era casi irresistible. Seguía nerviosa por lo sucedido. No podía razonar. Lo único que tenía en su mente era su mirada salvaje, su sonrisa diabólica, la tensión anormal de sus músculos, el dolor fuertísimo que sintió en su cuello y en sus partes íntimas, su sangre goteando de sus labios y sus caninos volviendo a su tamaño normal mientras estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Se sentó en la cama a mirar al vacio. Se llevó las manos a la cara una y otra vez. Trataba de calmarse.

Recordó aquél animal que la protegió en el vertedero de aquél perro. Sus movimientos salvajes, pero su mirada dócil.

Luego recordó las palabras que le dijo mientras se hacían el amor mutuamente.

_"Deténme. Tienes que hacerlo. No podré controlarme..."  
><em>

Todo era algo inconcebible.

Si aquél animal era Patrick Jane, cómo podía ser protector y destructivo a la vez?

XXX

"Daniell, no es necesario que hagas esto."

"Si lo es. Mira como estás. No pasarás de esta noche si no lo haces."

"Estuve bien siete años."

"Si, pero bebías sangre de animal. Esta noche no has bebido nada y parece que ni te interesa hacerlo por más que te mueras de hambre. Acaso piensas quedarte aquí hasta el amanecer para enfrentar el sol? Te vas a rendir así tan fácil?"

Ella lo tentó mostrándole su cuello. El dudó por unos momentos, pero luego asintió.

"Está bien."

Se levantaron juntos y caminaron retirándose del lugar.

"Si tienes que detenerme, por favor, no me golpees en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Ya tengo un buen moretón ahí."

"Te curaré."

"No tienes esa habilidad aún, Daniell."

"No hablo de pegarte un lenguetazo en la cabeza y sanarte como por arte de magia, tonto. Hablo de pasarte una cremita y colocarte una venda como normalmente es."

"Ah... Me merezco el golpe." Dijo caminando en silencio y algo cabizbajo. "'Lenguetazo'..." Ahora soltaba una leve sonrisa.

"De qué te ries? Por qué eres tan chapado a la antigua?"

"Tengo más de dos mil años. Qué esperabas?"

Daniell lo agarró de la mano y lo haló para que caminara más rápido.

"Eso te hace ver mucho más sensual." Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"En serio eres lesbiana?"

"Tú más que nadie sabes que sí... y ya deja esa cara de tristeza. Los vampiros no sentimos. No vale la pena sentir por nada ni por nadie. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Qué pasa contigo? No eras así. Eres temible y poderoso. No tienes que demostrar nada. O como has 'sobrevivido' todos estos años? Rayos, hombre! Eso lo aprendí de mi maestro y de ti!"

"Las cosas han cambiado, linda."

"Las cosas siempre cambian, Baron." Siguió dándole el sermón por todo el camino.

XXX

Luego de estar mas de media hora teníendo flashbacks de lo que había ocurrido, decidió levantarse de la cama, tomarse unos medicamentos para el dolor y sentarse a buscar información en su laptop.

Lo pensó muchas veces antes de que escribir en la página del buscador que usualmente frecuentaba. Al fín se decidió aunque con miedo de lo que podría encontrar.

_Vampiros_

Siempre los pensó como terroríficos seres de la noche inventados por un guionista y llevados al cine de la forma más fantástica y exótica posible.

Ahora se había dado cuenta de que se equivocaba._  
><em>

Cliqueó buscar.

Millones de resultados aparecieron.

Cliqueó algunos, pero todos daban data diferente.

Se supone que los vampiros eran seres de la noche. Jane salía sin ningún tipo de problema al sol. Entonces qué era este hombre si no un vampiro?

Encontró al tipo de vampiro que más se asemejaba a Jane, el Nosferatu. Es el único que puede resistir la luz del sol.

"Los Nosferatu son los vampiros con apariencia menos humana..." Comenzó a leer en voz alta. " Su aspecto y su olor son repulsivos... Bueno, esto no se parece en nada a Jane. Ok, descartado." Sacó la página y cliqueó la siguiente.

"Apariencia oscura y simbólica?" Volvió a leer en voz alta. "...especie maravillosa en deseo, pasión, lujuria y sexo aunque muchos digan que son todo lo contrario y que sean satánicos..."

Lisbon cerró de golpe la pantalla de la laptop y se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

"Esto es una locura. Es una locura."

XXX

"Maldito frenesí." Repetía una y otra vez luego de alimentarse de Daniell.

Jane se refería al estallido de emociones sin control. Es como una cólera temperamental, pero mucho más primitivo y violento. Exactamente lo que se apoderó de él cuando estuvo con la chica rubia y con Lisbon.

"Podrías dejar de repetir eso? No te castigues así. Eso es normal y más para ti. Hello! Es tu alimento. Es tu forma de mantenerte vivo. Es normal que te descontroles, qué te conviertas en una bestia. Ese eres tu. Esa soy yo. Es lo que somos. No puedes cambiarlo." Ella se acomodaba la bufanda en su lugar.

"Estás bien?" Dijo al verla algo pálida.

"No me cambies el tema. Si, estoy bien."

"Déjame sanarte." Dijo mientras agarraba la bufanda para retirarla nuevamente de su cuello.

"Ahora te digo yo a ti, no es necesario." Lo detuvo.

"Por favor." Dijo en voz baja.

Ella soltó las manos de Jane y dejó que retirara la bufanda por completo. Jane se acercó a ella y con suavidad pasó su lengua por los dos agujeros frescos, una, dos, tres veces hasta sanarla por completo.

"Acabaste?" Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz y un ojo casi cerrado.

"Qué tu crees?"

"Pues ya no duele. Eres genial." Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Gracias... por ofrecerte."

"Si me gustaran los hombres, juro que te haría mi pareja."

Jane soltó una carcajada.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma. No soportarías vivir con un anciano como yo." Dijo entre risas.

"Yo de dominaría a la perfección." Soltó ella con seguridad.

Jane no pudo evitar volver a reir a carcajadas.

"Claro, Daniell. Claro como el agua."

Jane sintió un ente cerca de ellos. Alguien no humano. Dejó de reir por unos momentos y se puso alerta.

_"Qué sucede?"_ _Le preguntó Daniell psíquicamente._

_"Disimula."_

_"Qué? Qué pasa?"_

_"Sentí algo."_

_"Algo? Cómo algo?"_

_"Camina."_

Tocó a Daniell por su codo haciendo que caminara.

"En serio crees que no sería capaz de dominarte?" Preguntó Daniell retomando la conversación con aires de grandeza. Sabía que con él estaba segura.

"Claro que no me dominarías." Contestó rotundamente Jane mientras ambos caminaban.

XXX

"Maldición! Esa chiquilla es mía. De dónde salió ese imbécil?" Dijo una voz de chico.

"Se dio cuenta." Esta vez la voz era una voz gruesa de hombre.

"Era de esperarse. " Contestó un tercero.

"Nunca nadie había percatado mi presencia cuando desvanezco!" Habló nuevamente el chico.

"No estás hablando de cualquier especie. Es un vampiro con experiencia, con mucha más experiencia que nosotros."

"Qué hacemos?" Dijo el joven vampiro.

"Qué hacemos? Que harás tu. Yo no me voy a meter en esto. No pienso enfrentar a un vampiro tan poderoso por una calentura tuya."

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Jane no se presentó en el CBI. Tampoco llamó para avisar que no iría.

Lisbon entró a las instalaciones y dio gracias al no ver el auto de Jane estacionado donde siempre ni en ningún otro lugar. No quería verlo. No quería saber nada de él. Le temía.

Atravesó el pasillo del CBI y se dirigió a su oficina. Durante todo el día trató de adelantar todo el trabajo posible ya que no quería encontrarse de noche caminando por la calle.

Sus agentes le preguntaron por el consultor y ella solo contestó que no había tenido comunicación con él.

Al siguiente día, lo mismo. El hombre no apareció por el CBI. Lisbon se preguntaba si es que jamás volvería a verlo. Por una parte eso la tenía tranquila, pero por otra la atormentaba. No podía sacarse de la mente al hombre. No sabía lo que sentía por él. Solo sabía que tenía mucho miedo.

Sus compañeros quisieron declararlo desaparecido y les desconcertaba que Lisbon no moviera ni un solo dedo para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, ella solo buscaba información sobre el tema de los vampiros en internet y en bibliotecas por curiosidad y por intentar saber que hacer si se lo encontraba otra vez de frente.

XXX

Tres días despúes

Jane caminaba por los pasillos del CBI aparentando aire rejuvenecedor. Fue directamente a la cocina. Sacó la tetera y la llenó de agua. Encendió la estufa y colocó la tetera encima. Mientras el agua hervía, abrió la nevera y la miró de arriba abajo. Sacó jamón, queso y mantequilla. Se preparó un sandwich con tres rebanadas de pan, triple jamón, doble queso... Se rió de si mismo cuando vio su obra maestra. "Diran que no como hace días." Pensó en voz alta.

Miró la tetera. El agua ya estaba hirviendo. Sacó su taza preferida y hechó el agua. Colocó el saquito del té dentro de ella y dio un primer y grande bocado a su monstruoso sandwich.

Van Pelt caminaba cerca de la cocina y al verlo paró en seco y caminó hacia él.

"Jane! Dónde diablos has estado? Qué preocupación!" Dijo exaltada.

"He estado unos cuantos días en reposo." Dijo con la boca llena. "Estoy bien. Tranquilo y completamente recuperado." Añadió en tono hipnótico mirando a la agente a los ojos luego de haber tragado. Ahora daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

"Ya veo. Me alegra que estés bien." Dijo esta vez tranquila.

El solo se limitó a sonreirle.

"Vaya, si que tienes hambre. Cómo puedes comer tanto y estar tan delgado?" Preguntó intrigada.

"Quieres averiguarlo?" Soltó en susurro. Se mordió la lengua luego de decir tal comentario fuera de lugar.

Comenzar a beber sangre humana y luego estar días sin beberla es terrible. Es como un drogadicto rompiendo vicio. Ahora tiene que estar comiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso aparte de beber sangre de animales.

"Qué dijiste?" Preguntó al no entenderlo.

"Nada."

"Has hablado con la jefa? Ha estado rara en estos días."

"No. No lo ha estado. Ha estado normal. Tranquila. Como lo estoy yo ahora." Dijo otra vez en tono hipnótico.

"Lisbon ha estado normal en estos días. Tranquila. Como lo estás tú ahora."

"Así es." Volvió él a afirmar.

"Bueno, Jane. Tengo trabajo." Dijo mientras le mostraba el archivo de un caso de lejos.

"Si, ve. Dile a los chicos que estoy bien. Estaré en la oficina de Lisbon."

"Ok." Dijo la agente retirándose.

Jane se levantó dejando la taza en la mesa, dándo un último bocado a su sandwich y yendo a la oficina de la agente senior.

XXX

Tocó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta esperando respuesta.

"Adelante." Se escuchó su voz desde adentro.

Jane abrió la puerta y observó a la agente por unos segundos. Entró y cerró dejándo la mano apoyada en la cerradura por unos momentos.

Estaba sumida en el trabajo. Su cabello tapaba la visibilidad de su rostro. Escribía sin parar en uno de los archivos.

"Dime..." Dijo Lisbon levantándo la vista para observar a la persona que tenía en frente. Quedó helada al ver de quien se trataba. El lapiz se le cayó de la mano y llegó al piso.

Trataba de alticular alguna palabra, pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba.

Luego de casi un minuto infernal de silencio, logró decir algo.

"Ni te atrevas a acercarte." Intentó decir con toda la firmeza posible, pero la realidad es que su voz estaba quebrada.

"No lo haré." Dijo en voz baja observándo el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello. Algo que siempre lo mantuvo bastante distante de ella. "Solo quiero que hablemos un momento. Si lo deseas y estás preparada."


	8. Chapter 8

AlejandraO, tu siempre estás dándome collejazos (bueno no siempre) así que me aseguré que esta vez no sintieras la necesidad... xD

Viviskilener, cargarpe, InTheSnow: Lisbon y su conflicto de emociones...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

"Qué haces aquí?" Dijo la mujer agarrando lo primero que tenía a la vista, su grapadora.

"Si no lo recuerdas, trabajo aquí. Tengo un contrato firmado contigo." Dijo en tono suave. "Una grapadora, Lisbon? Con eso piensas agredirme? En serio?"

"Debí haber traído una estaca para enterrartela en el corazón." Dijo sumamente molesta.

Jane frunció el ceño.

"Ya veo que lo haz estado asimilando. Lisbon... si lo que quieres es matarme, con una estaca no lo harás. Te haz informado mal... y mucho menos con una grapadora." Susurró lo último.

Lisbon soltó la grapadora de mala gana encima del escritorio.

_"Maldito infeliz. Por qué me hiciste esto, animal? Monstruo."_ Pensó con rabia Lisbon para sus adentros.

Jane tragó. No pudo evitar leer eso. "Si, soy un monstruo." Contestó tratando de demostrar tranquilidad.

Ella lo miró completamente sorprendida.

"Pero que...?" Estaba sin palabras. Luego de varios segundos de tratar de asimilar volvió a hablar. "Ahora lees mi mente!" Lo acusó. "Oh por Dios! Siempre haz estado metido en mis pensamientos?" Preguntó indignada y a la vez asustada.

"No. Muy pocas veces... el 2% de las veces para ser exactos."

Lisbon se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de comprender.

"Relájate, mujer."

"Qué me relaje? Qué me relaje?" Los ojos se le pusieron rojos de las ganas terribles de llorar que tenía.

Jane suspiró profundo, miró a todos lados y luego a ella.

"Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad. Mi intención nunca fue herirte de esa manera. Siempre he tratado de protegerte todos estos años."

Ella sonrió con incredulidad. "Gracias a Dios. Sabes, este no es el momento ni el lugar. Vete. Que aunque la grapadora no te asesine, me aseguraré de que te haga un buen hueco en el otro lado de la cabeza." Dijo amenazante.

"Es el momento, es el lugar porque sabes qué?" Dijo dando un paso al frente, pero deteniéndose gracias al cruficijo. "No creo que quieras hablar conmigo fuera de aquí, a solas, por razones obvias."

"Por qué trabajas aquí? Hay más como tú?..." Comenzó a hacer preguntas de inmediato, pero Van Pelt abrió la puerta de momento. Al ver la tensión en el rostro de su jefa, se arrepintió de entrar sin avisar.

"Jefa..."

"Si. Voy enseguida." Dijo levantándose de la mesa y pasando a cierta distancia del asesor, quien también se alejó un poco.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y él quedó dentro de la oficina pensativo. Se frotó las sienes con su mano derecha por unos momentos buscando relajarse y salió de la oficina.

XXX

Lisbon entró al baño de mujeres y corrió hasta uno de los cubículos ya que había mujeres frente al espejo. Ellas la miraron extrañadas. Se encerró en él y miró al cielo en busca de respuestas. Se frotó la cara. Estaba cansada. Demasiado cansada. No había podido dormir bien desde lo sucedido.

Esperó a que las mujeres del baño salieran, salió del cubículo y se detuvo frente a uno de lo espejos.

Se abrió la blusa un poco para observar su cuello.

Pedía a gritos que fuera un sueño, pero llevaba tres días así.

Se quitó por un momento el crucifijo y lo colocó encima del lavamanos. Se miró el cuello otra vez y se frotó las dos incisiones.

Sintió un aliento tras su oreja que la hizo sentir un escalofrío indescriptible por todo su cuerpo. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Jane. Frente a ella en el baño de mujeres. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero él la detuvo.

"Shhh... mujer."

Ella aún continuaba con la boca abierta, pero sin decir una palabra.

"Respira profundo." Ordenó.

Ella lo hizo de inmediato. Pero qué es esto? Estaba siguiendo sus ordenes. Cuando se supone que debía ser todo lo contrario.

_"Cuando digo que lo siento, lo estoy diciendo en serio." _ Dijo en la mente de Lisbon sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella abrió los ojos grandemente. Lo había escuchado. Cómo era posible esto?

"Desde que nos unimos... nuestras mentes están conectadas. Podremos hablarnos el uno al otro mentalmente. Mi mente está abierta para ti, para que sepas que digo la verdad."

"Esto es una locura. Aléjate de mi." Dijo tratando de huir de sus ojos azules hipnotizantes.

El la agarró por el brazo con suavidad, pero con la fuerza suficiente para detenerla. Lisbon sintió un torbellino caliente subirle por el brazo y correrle por la espalda.

_"Tranquila. Aún te duele la herida."_ Pensó mientras miraba su cuello.

"No. Ya no me duele." Dijo tratando de zafarse de él. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Estaba muy nerviosa.

"Calma, mujer. Por el amor de Dios!" Dijo en voz alta.

"Y tu crees en Dios?" Lo miró fulminantemente.

"Y tu crees en el demonio?" Contestó él con otra pregunta.

"Creo que lo estoy viendo de frente." Dijo con todo el odio en sus palabras.

"Eso no te lo discuto." Dijo con voz suave.

Ahora se concentraba en su cuello.

"Deja de mirarme así."

"Así cómo?"

"Como si hubieses descubierto tu almuerzo."

El sonrió por el comentario.

"No se que te causa gracia!"

"Lisbon... mantente quieta. Solo quiero ayudarte."

"Ayudarme a qué? Casi me matas!"

El acercó su boca al cuello de Lisbon mientras ella abría los ojos como platos del susto. Quería salir corriendo, pero sentía una fuerza que se lo impedía y ahora él ni la estaba tocando.

Sintió un escalofrío correrle por su columna vertebral al sentir la lengua húmeda de Jane acariciar su pulso de forma seductora.

_"Dios mio. Dios! Lo va a hacer otra vez!"_ Decía para sus adentros completamente asustada olvidando que él podía leer sus pensamientos.

_"Solo quiero sanarte." _Dijo en su mente mientras lo hacía._  
><em>

Lisbon se aguantó del lavamano pues ahora sentía que se iba a caer al suelo. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un leve suspiro al sentir el contacto de la lengua húmeda sobre su piel. Como podía causar eso en ella después de lo sucedido? Por qué se derretía ante él a pesar de todo? Aunque tratara de demostrar repugnancia, no podía hacerlo. Se sentía en las nubes. Quería estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Era un choque de emociones.

Alejó su boca del cuello de ella y la miró ahora a los ojos. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Notó los ojos violetas de Jane. Estaban llenos de deseo otra vez. Se viró para mirarse en el espejo y verse el cuello. Estaba sano. Ya no tenía las dos heridas hechas por los colmillos ni tampoco se veía el moretón que habían causado. Estaba sorprendida.

"Aún queda algo." Dijo mirando la cintura y los glúteos de Lisbon recordando que había dejádo moretones con sus manos.

"No hace falta. Con eso está bien." Disparó ella de inmediato.

Jane la observó con ternura. Le resultaba sexy verla así de nerviosa.

"Oh querida..."

"No me digas así! Que no soy tu querida! Ni nada por el estilo!" Dijo ahora dando puños sólidos en el pecho del hombre.

"Eso es, saca tu rabia. Puedo disimular que me duele si quieres."

"Qué hay que hacer para que algo te duela? Sacarte sangre?" No se había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

"Estás a punto de sonreir?" Preguntó él sonriendo.

"No! No!" Dijo ahora otra vez molesta. "Por qué me tendría que sonreir contigo después de todo?"

Una mujer entró al baño y Lisbon se puso nerviosa nuevamente. Qué iba a decir al ser encontrada en el baño de mujeres pillada entre el lavamanos y su consultor?

La mujer la miró inquieta al ver la expresión pálida en la agente.

"Está usted bien, agente Lisbon?"

Lisbon abrió la boca. "Si, nada es lo que... parece." Dijo mirando alfrente de ella y al darse cuenta de que Jane no estaba quedó tonta. El se había esfumado literalmente. "Nada, no pasa nada." Dijo esta vez sonriendo sosamente a la mujer.

La mujer asintió y se encogió de hombros. Lisbon la vio entrar a uno de los cubículos y salió del baño. Caminó por el pasillo inquieta y cuando miró al sofá lo vio acostado en él con sus ojos cerrados.

_"Se que estás muy molesta y tienes mucha razón de estarlo. Siento no haberte dicho nada de esto. Solo quería protegerte. No debiste ir al apartamento. Te dije que estaba bien, que no necesitaba nada, pero te empeñaste en aparecer... y no pude controlarme..."_

_"No pudiste controlarte, pero que facil lo pones! Salte de mi cabeza! No te quiero en ella! Fuera! Fuera! Debe existir alguna manera de revertir esto!"_

Jane abrió los ojos en el sofá, sabía que Lisbon lo observaba desde la entrada con ojos llenos de furia. Casi se podía ver el fuego dentro de sus pupilas y aunque tratara de que no lo lastimara, lo hacia.

XXX

Varios días pasaron y la distancia entre ambos era horrible. Jane la necesitaba cada día más y Lisbon lo alejaba cada día más. No lo miraba, no le hablaba para casi nada. El equipo se daba cuenta del distanciamiento, pero Jane ponía una barrera protectora entre ambos para que no preguntaran nada y se olvidaran de la situación.

Miércoles, 7:00 de la noche.

El equipo debía ir a una escena del crimen. Era la primera vez que Lisbon estaba tan cerca de Jane siendo de noche desde lo que pasó. Quiso ir al lugar en su camioneta junto con Van Pelt y no quiso que Jane fuera con Rigsby y Cho, así que el asesor tuvo que llegar en su auto.

Se acercaron a la escena y la observaron.

Jane ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, Lisbon lo molestaba con intención. Mientras él observaba a la víctima, la agente senior provocaba que un resplandor de luz proviniente de un poste chocara con su crucifijo y este retumbara justo en la cara de él.

El se levantó, se frotó la frente con molestia y se alejó un poco de la escena. Comenzó a mirar el cielo estrellado. Sabía que ella lo observaba.

Jane soltó un suspiro cansino.

Además del comportamiento ignorante de Lisbon hacia él, algo más le perturbaba. Se sentía raro. Era preocupación? Odiaba el sentimiento. El nombre de su amiga retumbó en su mente.

_"Daniell."_ La llamó. "_Daniell, dónde andas?"  
><em>

Jane hablaba con Daniell todas las noches. Ambos estaban conectados por la sangre que él había bebido de ella. Ahora eran familia y debían cuidarse el uno al otro. Todo lo que ella sentía, él lo sentía y viceversa. Aunque la chica fuera testaruda y a veces lo volvía loco, la apreciaba mucho. Era como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo.

Sacó un suspiro profundo. Se estaba impacientando demasiado. Se acercó a una tienda que estaba justo al lado de la escena del crimen y compró una botella de agua. Estaba comenzando a sudar sin razón.

_"Daniell."_ La seguía llamando, pero ella no contestaba. Abrió la botella de agua y bebió la mitad en pocos segundos.

"Por qué tan nervioso?" Preguntó Lisbon acercándose.

"Lisbon, si quieres vengarte de mi, busca otra alternativa que no sea la de jugar a ser Buffy La Casa Vampiros o yo que sé." Dijo con la voz entrecortada y apartando la mirada. "Si tanto miedo te causo, por qué intentas provocarme?" Volvió a llevarse la botella de agua a la boca para sentir el frío líquido por su garganta y se alejó más de Lisbon dejándola sin palabras. _"Daniell, por favor contéstame." _ Sus manos le temblaban de forma incontrolable.

Lisbon nunca había visto a Jane en ese estado y se sintió culpable al verlo así porque parecía muy humano y vulnerable. Trató de enterrar el sentimiento recordando lo que sucedio entre ambos.

_"Nunca caeras?"_ Preguntó la agente en su mente..

_"Aún se te olvida que puedo escucharte." _Retumbó Jane en sus pensamientos dándole una mirada fugaz.

Lisbon abrió los ojos asustada, se volteó de inmediato y se alejó de él.

* * *

><p>Daniell comienza a ser parte importante en esta historia. Ella demostrará a Lisbon lo que en realidad es Jane ya sea para bien o para mal.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

InTheSnow, el puede escuchar la mente de toda persona que le de la gana, pero no lo hace por respeto. Como dijo en capítulos anteriores, el 2% de las veces se ha metido en la mente de Lisbon en son de chismoso... LOL

AlejandraO, el baño... lol. Ya quisiera verlos hablando dentro de un baño. Digo, ya los vimos en el final de temp, pero no queremos verlos así, sino de otra manera... xD

Si te refieres a "Nunca caerás?" Lisbon se refería a que le encantaria desemascararlo. "Hacerlo caer" en alguna trampa. Dar a conocer quien es frente a los demás. Perdón por no explicar eso bien.

Siguiente cap. :) Enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Daniell estaba a cuatro cuadras de donde Jane se encontraba. La chica estaba siendo acorralada por tres vampiros, familiares de Jensen, el chico que la había estado vigilando hace unos días atrás. No quiso correr riezgos de enfrentarse a Baron, así que decidió hacerlo así. Obviamente, ellos no la obtendrían para él sin nada a cambio, así que hizo una buena negociación con ellos.

Jane podía sentir su temor, su desesperacion. La sintió débil y eso lo impacientó más. Pasó la mano izquierda con desespero por su cara.

Trató de comunicarse con ella.

_"Daniell, haz un esfuerzo. Intento ubicarte. Te ayudaré. No estás sola en esto." _Jane puso a trabajar sus sentidos de forma más aguda._  
><em>

Lisbon ahora lo observaba a distancia. Lo veía demasiado nervioso. Sería por lo que le estuvo haciendo? No quiso preguntar, pues la forma en la que él le había hablado momentos atrás la asustó.

Jane comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar sin importarle que el equipo lo viera.

"Hey. A dónde vas?" Preguntó Cho.

Jane no contestó.

"Quizás vio una pista. Vamos?" Preguntó Rigsby intrigado.

"No. Déjenlo. Yo iré. Saquen fotos de la escena. Coloquen la evidencia en bolsas como siempre y vayan a casa. Seguiremos mañana." Ordenó Lisbon.

XXX

Jane caminaba con rapidez por las aceras mirando a su alrededor. Una cuadra... dos cuadras... tres cuadras...

_"Te siento, Daniell. Resiste."_ Cada vez aceleraba más el paso.

Lisbon iba tras él a una cuadra de distancia siguiéndo sus huellas. Quería saber porque el nerviosismo de Jane y a dónde se dirigía. Debería estar loca para irse detrás de él sola, pero la curiosidad la mataba. El no se había dado cuenta. Estaba muy concentrado en ubicar a Daniell.

Jane giró a la derecha en la próxima cuadra de forma repentina y Lisbon paró en seco por unos momentos. Y si era una trampa? Y si lo hizo para despistar y su intención real era que lo siguiera? Volvía a sentir su corazón acelerado. No estaba segura de seguir.

Caminó despacio algo arrepentida por haberse ido trás él. Cuando solo estaba a algunos pies de distancia para girar a la derecha escuchó ruidos.

XXX

En situaciones de peligro, Baron siempre analizaba la situación primero, pero esta vez confió en su instinto y se movió rápido.

Estaba frente a lo que aparentemente era un pequeño almacen. Sabía que Daniell estaba adentro y que algo malo pasaba porque ya casi no la sentía. Se desvaneció convirtiendose en neblina y entró al lugar pasando por debajo de la puerta.

"Jensen dijo que se la llevaramos con vida, imbéciles. La quiere para hacerla su pareja, no para comérsela. Para eso son los humanos." Dijo uno de los vampiros a un lado mirándo la situación. "No vamos a cobrar lo que es nuestro, si la llevamos moribunda."

"Qué querías que hicieramos si la muchachita intrépida no se quería mover?" Dijo el vampiro limpiándose la boca.

"Qué excusa le vas a dar para haberla mordido así y haberte bebido más sangre de lo debido? Eres un idiota. Yo no soy parte de esto." Dijo el menor de todos.

"No seas estúpido."

"Se va a morir!"

Baron se presentó en medio de todos.

Los tres vampiros miraron al vampiro mayor sorprendidos.

"Acaban de cometer una grave equivocación." Dijo en un tono bajo y mirándolos esta vez con ojos rojos de enojo, pero con voz completamente tranquila, cosa que lo hacía ver completamente tenebroso.

"Y tú quien eres?" Preguntó el vampiro que había atacado a Daniell sin piedad.

"Soy su hermano." Levantó su mano izquierda con la palma mirando hacia arriba.

Ellos se miraron de reojo y se quedaron observándolo a la expectativa de lo que iba a hacer.

De la palma de su mano, surgió un leve humo y luego una pequeña llama que fue intensificándose hasta convertirse en una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

"Nuestra intención no era lastimarla, por ningún motivo!" Dijo él más joven.

"Jensen debió haber hablado con él primero. Se los dije desde el principio, que esto no pintaba bien."

"El es el culpable! El la atacó!"

"Los tres son parte de esto. Los tres son culpables de la situación." Dijo Baron en tono suave y tranquilo.

"No! No!" Gritó el joven vampiro completamente asustado. Solo llevaba cinco años como no muerto. Apenas sabía en el mundo en el que se estaba metiendo.

Baron no tuvo piedad. Lanzó la primera bola de fuego sobre el pobre chico haciendo que se prendiera en llamas completamente y gritara de dolor y desesperación.

El segundo vampiro trató de atacarlo lanzándose encima de él, pero este le lanzó una bola de fuego en pleno vuelo. El vampiro mayor se movió a un lado y su atacante cayó al suelo retorciéndose entre las llamas.

Luego miró al tercero.

"Para ti tengo algo mucho mejor."

El vampiro, el cual tenía su ropa manchada de sangre de Daniell, salió corriendo del almacen y Baron fue trás él caminando. El Nosferatu Baron cerró los ojos por unos momentos y se adentró en la mente del chico escudriñando en ella cuales eran sus miedos.

Le tenía terror a las serpientes.

Baron sonrió y abrió los ojos. Creó un ilusión justo en frente del vampiro: Una Taipán. La serpiente australiana más venenosa del mundo. El vampiro sacó un grito de terror cuando vio que la serpiente abrió su boca, y se abalanzó sobre él. El se dio vuelta para regresar desesperado como alma que lleva el diablo. Al hacerlo, se topó con el pecho de Baron frente a él.

"Pagarás por lo que hiciste." Dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

"Señor, lamento mucho esto. En serio. Yo no sabía que ella era su hermana." Dijo completamente aterrado bajando la cabeza en son de respeto. Sabía que sus minutos estaban contados, pero trató de hacer reverencia pidiendo clemencia.

Baron lo agarró por el cabello largo del hombre y lo haló hacia atrás.

"Crees que con eso te voy a dejar existir después de lo que hiciste?"

A todo esto, Lisbon estaba observando estupefacta. Aterrada igual o peor que el vampiro, pero no dejaba de mirar la situación.

Baron dejó salir sus caninos, enterró su dentadura completa en el cuello del no muerto arrancándole el pedazo escupiéndolo hacia un lado. Un mar de sangre comenzó a salir por su cuello. La bestia daba sus últimos respiros.

El vampiro mayor sacó sus garras y le arrancó el corazón con facilidad, lo lanzó al aire y le tiró una bola de fuego la cual hizo que el corazón desapareciera en segundos.

"Te voy a enviar a Jensen como trofeo." Dijo pateando el cuerpo del vampiro ya tirado en el suelo.

Baron se sacó la sangre de su boca pasando su brazo por los labios de forma salvaje y ahora se desvanecía y se presentaba en el mini almacen en frente de Daniell.

Lisbon estaba literalmente congelada después de ver lo que había hecho.

XXX

'Daniell." Dijo Baron agachandose a su lado, levantándola del suelo agarrandola por detrás de su cuello y de su espalda. "Daniell." Dijo mientras quitaba el cabello de su cara y observaba la herida mortal en pecho. El vampiro había desgarrado parte de su piel, y había bebido de en medio de sus senos.

La colocó nuevamente en el piso y agachó su cabeza para sanar la herida. Le tomaría tiempo sanar cada tejido, pero sin duda lo haría.

XXX

Lisbon caminó hacia el cuerpo lentamente después de ver el ataque atroz y cuando lo vio de frente, unas nauceas terribles se apoderaron de ella. Estaba destrozado. Giró la cabeza a un lado y se tapó la nariz y la boca. El olor era a putrefacción mezclado con carne quemada.

Escuchó un llanto provenir de adentro del almacen.

Sacó su arma y se acercó a la puerta del lugar. _"Oh Dios... Demasiadas emociones en un rato."_ Se dijo así misma al ver lo que ocurría adentro del almacen.

Jane estaba en el centro llorando con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de una chica. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la puerta. Había escuchado a Lisbon. No se sorprendió al verla.

"Qué haces aquí? Vete. Vete de aquí. No es seguro." Dijo Jane con voz entrecortada.

Lisbon no sabía que hacer. Estaba congelada mirándolo.

Jane dejó de mirar a la agente y se concentró en Daniell.

"Vamos Daniell." Dijo mientras cortaba una pulgada de su masculino cuello con la uña de su dedo índice izquierdo como si de una navaja se tratara.

Levantó a la chica y la acercó a su cuello.

"Vamos, linda. Tienes que recuperar esa sangre perdida. Vamos." Jane se aseguró de pegar la boca entreabierta de la chica en su cuello y que su sangre rozara sus labios. "Daniell, por favor."

La chica sintió la sangre de él rozar sus labios y caer en su lengua. Abrió la boca más casi sin fuerzas y comenzó a beberla lentamente.

"Eso es. Vamos. No puedes dejarme. Eres la única familia que tengo."

Lisbon no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba de pie en la puerta llorando igual que Jane.

Daniell ahora estaba bebiendo con un poco más de fuerza y Jane la aguantaba fuertemente en sus brazos mientras ella lo hacía. El besó su frente y la dejó alimentarse como debía.

Lisbon vio como la chica subio su mano hasta colocarla en el pecho de él justo encima de su corazón. El ahora estaba tranquilo e inmovil. Solo miraba al suelo mientras ella se alimentaba.

Daniell subió su mano más y ahora la tenía colocada al otro lado del cuello de él. Le hacía suaves masajes. Jane sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaba adquiriendo más fuerza y lo más seguro sufriría un frenesí.

Ahora el masaje se convertía en tres leves arruñazos ocasionados por las uñas de los dedos anular, corazón e índice de la joven vampiresa.

Jane cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior anticipando lo que venía.

Con una fuerza increíble, Daniell ahora enterraba de forma violenta sus colmillos en el cuello de Jane y este soltaba un jadeo agudo de dolor. Aunque Jane no fue convertido en vampiro como ella (ya que él había nacido así), muchas veces tuvo que ofrecerse para salvar a familia y amistades, pero hace tanto tiempo de eso, que ya había olvidado como se sentían los dientes desgarrando su piel. Daniell lo agarró con mucha fuerza y lo presionó contra ella mientras le succionaba la sangre con rapidez.

Lisbon abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Estaban tan tranquilos los dos que eso no se lo esperaba.

Jane levantó la mano para tocar el hombro de Daniell, pero ya su visión estaba tornandose borrosa y no podía articular palabras.

Daniell movía los colmillos con violencia en el cuello de él y este estaba desmayándose en sus brazos. No beber sangre humana tenía sus desventajas y esta era una. La sangre humana le daba la energía necesaria y al no beberla lo más lógico es el colapso después de perder mucha energía enfrentándose a los vampiros y perder parte de sangre por ofrecersela a su amiga.

Sin dejar de soltarlo, Daniell lo acostó completamente en el suelo y siguió succionando.

_"Jane?" Jane!" _ Trataba Lisbon de hablarle en su mente sin poder moverse y sin saber que hacer. "Hey! Déjalo en paz! El trató de salvarte y tu lo matas?" Al fín se atrevió a hablar.

Daniell desgarró la camisa y el chaleco de él y ahora enterraba sus colmillos en medio de su pecho, cerca de la tetilla izquierda, muy cerca de su corazón. El volvió a jadear de dolor con sus ojos cerrados esta vez.

"Demonia loca! Lo estás matando!" Gritó la agente con furia. Algo que hizo que Daniell reaccionara.

Se alejó de Jane para mirar a Lisbon y mostrarle sus colmillos en forma de amenaza, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de él y ya le había hecho dos heridas bastante profundas.

"Por el gran maestro!" Dijo reaccionando asustada. _"Baron!"_ Lo llamó psiquicamente mientras agarraba su rostro con sus dos manos y lo movía un poco. "No pude controlarme... Lo siento! Lo siento!" Le decía con desespero. "Oye! Despierta! Reacciona!"

El abrió los ojos un poco y la miró.

"Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Hay que tratarte." Dijo saliéndose de encima de él y agarrando su brazo derecho para tratar de levantarlo. "Puedes desvanecerte? Puedes? Por el gran maestro, dime que puedes!" Le preguntaba tocándolo para que reaccionara. "Nos vamos volándo a tu apartamento y..." Decía mirándolo con preocupación. "No, no puedes." Dijo frustrada.

Miró a Lisbon con desespero.

"Tu debes ser la tal Lisbon. Si vas a estar aquí ayúdame y no te quedes como espectadora!"

Lisbon se acercó a ambos. Cada una lo agarró por un brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros.

"Nunca confies en un vampiro. No sabes cuando te pueda traicionar." Dijo Daniell citando las palabras de un libro de 'ficción' que había leido. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Entre las dos lo levantaron del suelo y lo sacaron así del lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"Por estar haciendo papel de héroe mira lo que te pasa. No te queda hacerte el héroe! No lo entiendes!" Dijo Daniell furiosa con los ojos llorosos mientras lo limpiaba y le colocaba una venda en la herida del cuello. "Mira lo que has causado en mi! Tonto..."

Jane estaba dormido acostado en la comodidad de su cama. Lisbon lo miraba con preocupación y tristeza. Estaba pálido y sus respiraciones eran lentas, pero constantes. Había sido díficil llevarlo hasta su apartamento, pero entre ambas lo lograron.

Ahora Daniell se dedicaba a la herida del pecho mientras Lisbon le pasaba las vendas.

_"Querías que te dejara morir?" _Le habló en su mente aún dormido.

_"Oh... Ahí estás. Gracias por hablarme. Qué me haz asustado demasiado maldito! Gracias a tu humana estás vivo."_

_"Sabes que daría la vida por tí. Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí."_

"Tu... eres su pareja?" Preguntó inquieta, Lisbon. Todo lo que había pasado le daba a entender que sí.

Daniell la miró con ojos intensos.

_"Cuidado con lo que vas a decirle." _Retumbó Baron en su mente.

Daniell miró a su amigo y suavizó su rostro.

"No." Luego se volvió a Lisbon. "Somos hermanos."

Lisbon abrió los ojos con incredulidad. "Hermanos?"

"Si, hermanos, pero no como lo estás pensando. Somos hermanos en sangre. Yo le he dado alimento y él a mí. Estamos conectados por ello.." Lo miró ahora a él quien seguía dormido. "Somos muy buenos amigos."

"Pero tu estás..." Comenzó a preguntar Lisbon con miedo de terminar la interrogación.

"Enamorada?" Rió a carcajadas la vampiresa. "No. No. Tienes mucho que aprender, querida. Enamorada estás tú. Y el también de ti. Desafortunadamente. Porque dejame ser sincera..."

_"Daniell." _ Dijo Baron.

"No me caes nada bien."

"Mjum.." Susurró Lisbon nerviosa.

"Es que mira como me lo tienes. El hombre es un monstruo y tu lo has transformado. Ha cambiado demasiado. Ya no es el mismo. Otro, me hubiese detenido y no lo hizo. El tipo anda por ahí sin alimentarse bien, débilucho y literalmente jodido por tu culpa..."

_"Daniell." La llamó Baron._

"Se lo dije mil veces, que te comiera y se olvidara del asunto, pero no... NO! con es de que no quiere hacerte daño y que no quiere arrastrarte al abismo y no se cuantas tonterías más..."

_"Daniell... ya por favor."_

_"Ya nada, si no lo dices tu, lo digo yo. Aunque me den ganas de comérmela y no dejarte a ti nada." _Dijo tajantemente a Baron_. _"Definitivamente esa cosa ridícula llamada amor jode a las personas." Dijo esta vez en voz alta dejando a Lisbon tonta.

_"Te estás aprovechando de la situación."_ Dijo tratando de mover una extremidad.

Daniell colocó la palma de su mano en el centro de su pecho._ "Duerme. No te fuerces a despertar. Necesitas recuperarte y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo." _

"Sucede algo con Jane?" Preguntó Lisbon al ver a Daniell con su mano posada en el pecho de él de forma repentina.

Daniell la miró extrañada.

"Jane? Así se hace llamar? Dios, pero si parece nombre de niña." Dijo entre risas. "No. No sucede nada. Solo me aseguro de que duerma para que se recupere." Dijo levantándose de la cama. "Debo salir. Tengo que limpiar el desastre que este tipo ha dejado allá. También debo buscar unas hierbas para que sus heridas sanen con rapidez y comida. Por cierto, quieres que te traiga comida china?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza. "Así estoy bien."

"Cuídalo bien." Dijo esta vez de forma seria y con voz dulce. "Si se despierta antes de que yo llegue... corre, porque te va a mirar y te va a confundir con un suculento steak a la parilla." Dijo en parte en broma en parte en serio.

Mientras Daniell iba al bosque en busca de las hierbas, Lisbon observaba al hombre dormido en su cama. Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Cómo se había convertido en vampiro? De dónde venía? Cuantos años en realidad tenía? Cuál era su verdadero nombre? Por qué se había mezclado con los humanos durante el día? La cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler de tantas interrogantes.

Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Jane movía un poco su cabeza. La agente sacó su arma de forma instintiva. Quién sabe como este iba a reaccionar al despertar? Sumándole lo que le dijo Daniell antes de irse que no la tranquilizó en lo mas mínimo.

Un gemido suave se escapó de la garganta de Jane. El hombre se tocó el cuello por encima de la venda y se viró de costado derecho con lentitud. Con sus ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño en señal de dolor, pero luego fue relajándo el rostro poco a poco. No se despertó. Siguió durmiendo con la mano colocada en la herida. Lisbon sintió como el corazón comenzó a bombardear sangre incontrolablemente y luego volvió a calmarse.

Se sentía tan confundida. Primero lo deseaba, luego le tenía miedo, entonces lo odiaba, después sentía lastima por él secundado preocupación y por último estaba asustada de nuevo.

Daniell llegó alrededor de una hora más tarde con las hierbas y la comida.

"Perdón por haber tardado un poco. Es que aproveche el aventón y me divertí un rato." Dijo sonriendo grandemente a Lisbon a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa sosa.

"El tenía razón." Dijo mientras sacaba las hierbas, las colocaba en un recipiente y las machacaba.

"En qué?" Preguntó ella mirándo lo que hacía Daniell.

"Eres hermosa." Dijo dándole una mirada fugaz.

Lisbon enarcó las cejas ante el comentario y asintió con lentitud.

La chica caminó hacia Jane y colocó el recipiente con las hierbas al lado de la cama. "El aroma lo ayudará a sanar."

"Vaya... pensé que lo frotarías con ellas o algo así." Dijo antes de sentir el aroma que emanaba de estas. Era relajante.

Ella sonrió grandamente. "Mi maestro me enseñó muchas cosas. Era un gran hechicero. Conocía todas las maneras posibles de sanar a un vampiro o a un humano..."

Lisbon asintió. "Y dónde está?"

Daniell soltó un suspiro. "Murió hace algunos años en una batalla contra un enemigo."

"Lo siento." Dijo con sinceridad.

"No tienes porqué sentirlo. Murió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Murió salvando su familia... su familia humana. Por qué te estoy contando esto? Se supone que me caes mal."

Lisbon bajó la vista y sonrió un poco, pero luego cayó en cuenta. _"Su familia humana?"_ Pensó, pero no preguntó nada al respecto.

"Al menos tienes buen sentido del humor." Dijo Daniell mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Jane, agarraba la mano que tenía en su cuello con suavidad y la acomodaba en la cama.

_"Despierta, Baron. Debes comer." Dijo esta vez tocando su frente con la palma de su mano.  
><em>

El vampiro abrió los ojos lentamente y su primer marco de vista fue Daniell. "Pensabas seguir durmiendo?" Preguntó burlándose. _"Aún piensas que no puedo dominarte?"_

El la miró y se acomodó boca arriba._  
><em>

_"Tienes ventaja, pero sabes muy bien porque es. Soy mucho más poderoso que tú." _Dijo en su mente mientras le sonreía de forma cansada.

"Debes comer si quieres recuperarte." Le acercó un recipiente negro que había traído con ella mientras él se sentaba en la cama tocándose la herida del pecho.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo Daniell de forma sincera mirándo la herida.

El asintió, tomó el envase y miró a Daniell a los ojos.

"Es sangre humana. Me haz traído sangre humana." Dijo algo molesto.

"Si quieres recuperarte con rapidez y por completo, tienes que beberla. Lo sabes perfectamente. Bébela antes de que sea tarde y no te sirva de nada." Dijo acercándole el recipiente a la boca obligándolo a tomársela.

El suspiró y se llevó el envase a la boca y comenzó a beber. Como sus sentidos estaban confundidos, se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba en la habitación hasta ese momento. Giró la cabeza aún bebiendo del envase y vio a Lisbon.

Se atragantó y se apartó el vaso e la boca. "Lisbon..."

Ella lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos y luego apartó la mirada. Se sentía fuera de lugar.

"No podías desvanecerte, y yo no podía sola contigo, así que ella me ayudó a traerte." Dijo mirándolo con preocupación. "_Hace más de una hora sabías que estaba aquí. No te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos?_ _Dime que estás montando un teatro porque si no es así necesitas descanso de verdad._"

_"Cierto._" Pensó confundido.

"Termina de beberte eso, hombre." Ordenó volviendo a empujarle el vaso contra la boca.

"Yo me voy..." Dijo Lisbon con una mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos de su vaquero.

"Gracias, Lisbon." Dijo Jane mirándola a los ojos. Era completamente sincero. _"Gracias."_ Dijo en su mente. _"Me alegra saber que no me odias tanto."_

Daniell los miró a cada uno de reojo. "Bueno... Yo creo... que la que está demás aquí soy yo." Dijo levantándose de la cama. "Quédate como en tu casa, Lisbon." Ahora rozaba la mejilla de Jane con su mano con dulzura. "Recuperate. Hablamos luego."

"No.. no hace falta." Dijo la agente tratando de zafarse de la situación.

"Oh si, querida. Si hace falta." Dijo mientras pasaba por su lado, tocaba su hombro con suavidad y le guiñaba un ojo. "Qué disfruten." Dijo ya en la puerta dedicándole una mirada juguetona y fugaz a ambos.

"No le hagas caso... es siempre así de fastidiosa." Dijo Jane mirándo la expresión de desconcierto de Lisbon.

Lisbon estaba de pie frente a la cama. Ahora se asombraba de sí misma. No estaba nerviosa como antes. Estaba mucho más tranquila. "Tu hermana, eh?" Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

"Desafortunadamente." Dijo sonriendo con suavidad. "No... claro que no. Sentiré ganas de ahorcarla a veces, cortarla en pedazos y comermela... pero..." Dijo mirando como cambiaba el semblante de Lisbon de tranquilidad a nerviosismo. "Oh, no. No te pongas así. Olvida lo que acabo de decir. Jamás haría algo así..." Dijo contradiciendose, pues era exactamente lo que había hecho con un vampiro hace unas horas atrás. "... con las personas que quiero y aprecio digo." Dijo mientras bajaba en el envase, lo miraba y luego lo colocaba en la mesita de noche. "Esto no es suficiente." Ahora miraba el suelo con tristeza. "Esto es lo que soy. Siento haberte defraudado." Dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

"En realidad..." Dijo mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. "... pienso ahora un poco diferente de ti."

El ahora levantaba la vista para mirarla. Le sorprendió ese comentario.

"Diferente?"

"Me gustaría conocerte. Conocerte en realidad."

"Tengo mi mente abierta completamente para ti en estos momentos. Puedes entrar y ella y escudriñar todo lo que quieras. No ocultaré nada."

"No. Quiero escucharlo de tus labios."

"No es tan fácil de asimilar." Sintió como el corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Lisbon también lo sintió. En realidad estaban conectados. Ella había permitido la conexión en estos momentos y ahora podía sentir todo lo que él sentía, desde el dolor en sus heridas hasta la culpa, y la lucha de sus sentimientos.

"Nunca fue mi intención herirte." Dijo Jane con sinceridad.

"Lo sé ahora." Dijo Lisbon sin apartar la mirada.

Jane asintió y bajó la vista. "No te voy a pedir que me perdones porque se que no es algo fácil de sobrellevar..."

"Te perdono."

Jane levantó la vista y miró los ojos verde intenso de su compañera. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron y luchó contra el sentimiento de echarse a llorar. Solo asintió.

"Cómo te llamas?"

Jane vaciló antes de contestar. "Drac Baron."

Ella asintió.

"Ya sé que suena raro para ti.."

"Todo suena raro ahora." Dijo sonriendo un poco.

El devolvió la sonrisa. "Sigue llamándome, Jane. Me agrada más."

Ella bajó la vista y sonrió de igual forma.

"Nací en en la Provincia de Britania, en Inglaterra hace dos mil quinientos trenta y siete años. Era de una familia muy poderosa para ese entonces..." Se quedó mirando al vacio y con la boca entre abierta.

"Jane?" Lo miró Lisbon impaciente.

"Mi padre era de la especie, mi madre era humana."

Lisbon asintió.

"Nunca dejó de serlo." Dijo ahora mirándola directo a los ojos. Lisbon palideció al verlos. Nunca los había visto así. Los ojos de Jane siempre habían sido de un hermoso azul intenso. Luego los había visto violetas y ahora los veía azul claro, casi blancos. Esto debido a la anemia que estaba sufriendo y a lo mal que se estaba sintiendo.

"Nunca dejó de serlo?" Dijo tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

"No. Nunca. En la familia habían humanos, vampiros e híbridos..."

"Humanos y vampiros juntos? híbridos? pero... cómo?"

El sonrió y bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza. "Es una larga historia."

"Tenemos mucho tiempo para que la cuentes." Dijo mientras lo miraba. "Esta conexión es fuerte. Puedo sentir tu debilidad." Añadió con preocupación.

"Estaré bien. Teresa... ve a casa." Dijo mirando al suelo otra vez. Sus sentidos se estaban nublando.

Lisbon se levantó de la cama, se acercó hacia él y sin pensarlo lo besó en los labios mientras introducía algunos dedos en su cabello. Era diferente. No era un beso solo de lujuría, de pasión y deseo. Era mucho más. Era amor de verdad.

La sensibilidad de él era tal que sus caninos crecieron en el momento y ella pudo sentirlos en su boca rozando su lengua.

"Por favor, vete." Le suplicó Jane con sus ojos cerrados y aún con sus labios pegados a los de ella. "Vete. No me hagas esto. Te estás ofreciendo tu misma."

Ella se apartó de él y se fue del apartamento con lágrimas en los ojos. El se quedó sentado en la cama pensativo.

_"Estás bien?" _ Escuchó la voz de Daniell en su cabeza. El no contestó en el momento. _"Baron, estás bien?"_

_"Necesito pensar." _

"_Ok. Te dejaré tranquilo. Llámame cuando me necesites. Ahí estaré."_

Jane dejó escapar una lágrima de frustración y la agarró con su mano derecha_. _Cerró el puño teniéndola en su palma. La abrió y observó con los ojos muy abiertos al ver en lo que la había convertido_: un zafiro._

XXX

Durante la madrugada, Lisbon sintió un ruido en la habitación que la hizo despertar, en realidad que la hizo abrir los ojos porque después de todo lo que había vivido, sueño era lo menos que tenía. Se sentó en la cama y vio algo reluciente a su lado, encima de su almohada.

Era un hermoso zafiro con un papel blanco doblado debajo de él.

Lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró maravillada. Abrió el papel para leerlo. Leía así:

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Baron_

Sonrió mientras observaba la nota y luego miraba el zafiro en sus manos. Lo besó con dulzura y lo apartó colocándolo en sus muslos. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y cayó justo encima de él. Se sorprendió al ver que cambiaba de color, ahora se convertía en un hermoso diamante rojo intenso.

* * *

><p>Próximo: Prólogo<p> 


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

Un año después

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana y solo la luz de la pequeña lámpara inundaba la habitación. Lisbon estaba sentada en su cama mirando a la nada preocupada, sentida y con ganas de comerse un envase de helado de chocolate completo. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche: las 3:35. Suspiró y se acostó de costado izquierdo en el lado izquierdo de la cama, mirando la lámpara la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos. Estaba pensando en él. Un minúto más de su sonrisa, su cabello y sus ojos azules en su mente y explotaría.

Escuchó un ruido, la puerta. Se abría despacio y se cerraba. Cerró los ojos y apretó las sábanas con la mano derecha.

Jane caminó despacio hacia el baño.

"Dónde estabas?" Dijo volviéndose boca arriba en la cama y mirando al hombre vestido con ropa negra.

Jane paró en seco y la miró fijo.

"Hola." Dijo él con timidez.

Lisbon frunció el ceño y lo miró seriamente.

"Tenía hambre y salí." Contestó.

"No me avisaste."

"No quería despertarte."

"Por qué bloqueaste el canal de comunicación?" Dijo esta vez sentándose y colocándo las manos entre sus piernas cruzadas.

"Ya te dije, no queria molestarte."

"Te estaba llamando como loca y no contestabas. Pensé lo peor."

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención preocuparte."

Ella lo seguia mirando con seriedad.

"Ven. Dame un beso." Ordenó colocándo la mano en su lado derecho para que se sentara al lado de ella.

El lo pensó unos segundos, pero se sentó. Se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios y esta lo detuvo con un golpe en la nariz.

"Au! Y eso por qué?" Dijo frotándose el área.

"Bebiste sangre humana! No podrás salir mañana!" Dijo y luego refunfuñó.

"Y eso cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó con la mano en la nariz.

"Es que encima hueles a mujer!" Le peleó ahora lanzándole una almohada en la misma cara.

"Teresa..." Dijo esquivándola.

"Aléjate de mi. No quiero que me toques así." Dijo molesta.

"Solo me estaba alimentando."

"Y no podía ser de un hombre?"

"Teresa, por favor... No ocurrió nada."

"No me importa. Era una mujer." Dijo cruzando los brazos como niña pequeña completamente enojada.

"Te traje helado... de chocolate, como te gusta."

"No me vas a hacer caer con eso."

"Teresa."

"Teresa nada! Te quedaste con la mentalidad de los antaños. Te diré algo, soy una mujer moderna y no toleraré que me trates como si fuese mujer del siglo 18 antes de Cristo! Entendiste?"

"Solo quiero protegerte." Dijo con voz suave.

"Me se proteger yo sola! No te necesito al lado mio como solado guerrero! Ustedes y sus tradiciones! Debí aceptar aquella invitación que me hicieron a Europa." Dijo con la intención de molestar a Jane.

"Disculpa?" Dijo mientras hacía que sus caninos aparecieran, blancos y afilados.

"No me intimidas con eso ya. Sabes muy bien que ya se como quitarte esas ganas de morder que a veces te entran." Dijo mirándolo desafiante.

El frunció el ceño.

"Amo lastimar tu ego. Te vez gracioso. Lo disfruto en realidad."

"Quieres calmarte, cariño? No es bueno para el bebé." Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el vientre aún plano de Lisbon y sentía los latidos de su criatura dentro de ella.

Lisbon suavizó su rostro poco a poco.

"Me dijiste que me traiste helado?" Dijo intentando mantener cara dura.

"Si. Está esperando por ti en la nevera." Dijo mientras se sentaba muy pegado a ella y besaba su hombro por encima de la ropa. Luego bajaba el cuello de la blusa dejando al descubierto el hombro y lo besaba con suavidad.

"Mmmm... debería lanzartelo en la cara por dejarme sola tanto tiempo." Dijo aún con sus brazos cruzados.

Jane dejó de besarla en el hombro y la miró fijo a los ojos esta vez seriamente. "Teresa..."

Ella lo miró con furia por unos segundos y luego sonrió grandemente. "Oye.. tranquilo. Solo molestaba." Dijo mientras lo besaba ahora en los labios y le agarraba el cuello con suavidad. "Pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso. No te desconectes de mi así y menos ahora."

"Lo siento. Tienes razón. No debí hacerlo."

Ahora él la rodeaba entre sus brazos y ella dejaba descansar su cabeza en su pecho.

"Sigues con naúceas..." Dijo él sintiéndolas también.

"Si, esto es horrible."

Jane la envolvía más en sus brazos y acariciaba su cuero cabelludo con dulzura. Calmaba su malestar. "Quieres helado ahora?"

"A esta hora? Quieres que engorde más de lo debido para que ningún hombre me mire?"

"Suena tentador... Eres tan díficil, mujer." Dijo agarrándola por el cabello y halándola hacia atrás. La besó en los labios con suavidad mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos. "Porque yo tengo ganas de traerlo.. y comer de él, pero estando encima de todo tu cuerpo." Decía mientras besaba ahora su mentón y bajaba a su cuello. Sus colmillos estaban fuera, pero estaba tan tranquilo, tan relajado y ella tan segura.

"Traelo y has tu deseo realidad." Dijo Lisbon mientras se le trepaba a ahorcadas en su cintura.

El deseo crecía a pasos firmes entre los dos.

"Dios.. está muy lejos." Dijo Jane excitado.

"Usa tus poderes mentales y traelo hasta acá." Dijo Lisbon burlándose de él y sonriendo en su boca. Lo obligó a acostarse en la cama y abrió sus pantalones para jugar en su entre pierna un rato.

Jane sonrió mirando el techo.

Ahora no solo estaban unidos por el amor. Había mucho más que eso. Una criatura fruto de una relación locamente salvaje y descontrolada.

Un vampiro y un humano amantes.

No es una relación nada fácil, pero quién dijo que la vida lo es?

The End

* * *

><p>Odio terminar esta historia. Disfruté mucho escribiéndola, así que es posible que haga una segunda parte. Gracias por leer y x sus reviews.<p> 


End file.
